Tarea
by Es cosa de IchiRukistas
Summary: soy Kuchiki Rukia, de 15 años, una estudiante de secundaria... y me casaron. Sí, mi vida es una mierda, así es mi marido. Yo no lo odio porque él es un vampiro, sino porque siempre me da ... un montón de ... TAREA.-Traducción-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Mashiro n.n les traigo una Traducción de un fic que me gustó mucho! Lo cual fue muy difícil para mí porque mi inglés es pésimo! :( ok hice lo que pude y lo leí y si se entiende xD **

**Disfruten! n.n**

**La historia no es mía es una traducción y Bleach tampoco es mio xD**

Resumen: soy Kuchiki Rukia, de 15 años, una estudiante de secundaria... y me casaron. Sí, mi vida es una mierda, así es mi marido. Yo no lo odio porque él es un vampiro, sino porque siempre me da ... un montón de ... TAREA.

**Tarea**

La pesada de fuertes lluvias con dureza y rapidez en su piel. Las gotitas casi excavan en el suelo fangoso donde ahora sus delicados pies están plantados. Su corazón parece latir al ritmo de la lluvia ... fuerte, errática y casi doloroso choca como ella, mira fijamente la escena ante ellos.

"un paso atrás". El hombre alto y de pelo oscuro, dice, levantando un brazo protector frente a ella, escondiéndola en su espalda. Con los ojos todavía abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso, ya sea por la lluvia, frío o por miedo no está segura, ella asiente con la cabeza y aprieta abrazarla rodea al bebé en sus brazos. "¿Quién eres tú?" su marido le pide al hombre que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. Sus ojos rojos de sangre brillante, en medio de la oscuridad cegadora alrededor del bosque. Un rugido de trueno y rayo, que caía sobre ellos, Hisana no puede dejar de estremecerse ante la visión de un lobo muy grande que yacía muerto bajo los pies del hombre.

"Estoy diciendo quien eres, chico?" Byakuya le pregunta de nuevo como el hombre no respondió.

"¿Por qué? es realmente necesario conocer el nombre de quien te salvó? Y no me llames chico porque soy mucho mayor que tú." el hombre que dice ser su salvador salta desde cadáver de la bestia salvaje y camina lentamente hacia ellos.

"No te acerques más." Byakuya dice en un tono frío pero muy amenazante. Unos minutos antes estaban a punto de ser devorado por una bestia salvaje que parece ser un lobo pero este tipo de repente apareció de la nada y se llevó el lobo increíblemente horrible y mucho más fuerte. Pero incluso el hombre le dijo que lo salvaría, Byakuya todavía no puede poner su confianza en el extraño muchacho... y mucho menos bajar la guardia y arriesgar la vida de su esposa e hija. "Dije que no te acerques más!"

"Ches. Usted tiene el hábito de repetir siempre lo mismo, ¿no?"

"Debido a que no estás escuchando a la primera vez." Byakuya replica. "Ahora, sé que nos salvó la vida, y estoy agradecido por ello. Pero, ¿por favor nos deja?"

"Hm ... no hasta que tenga un pago razonable por salvar su vida." el extraño dice.

Byakuya sintió un ligero alivio pero sus ojos queda reducido al hombre. Mete la mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y lanza un pequeño saco hacia el hombre. "Ya está. Debería ser suficiente pago. Ahora ve y vete."

Sacando una mano del bolsillo, el joven hombre se agacha y coge la cuerda atada al saco, levantándola del suelo fangoso. "¿Qué es esto?"

"dinero, ¿qué más". Byakuya responde con arrogancia y entonces ...

Sus ojos entrecerrados, molesto como el joven se echa a reír histéricamente. Él se reía tan fuerte que es más irritante que las gotas de lluvia pesadas que cavan en su piel.

"¿Qué tan gracioso? ¿No es suficiente? .. Aquí, tome otra o-"

"¿No escuchaste lo que dije?" el joven lo interrumpe. Su risa muere al instante y se sustituya por un tono serio. "Dije que necesito un "razonable" pago. No estoy hablando de esta mierda." él tira el saco al hombre de pelo oscuro y mira más allá de él. "¿Esa es tu esposa?" -pregunta y Byakuya le manda dagas con la mirada.

"No te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre mi esposa y mi hija o te mato".

Las sonrisas hombre joven, "¿No has oído el dicho, ojo por ojo ... diente por diente?" Byakuya ojos estrechos y saca su esposa más detrás de él. "Esto significa que cuando se toma la vida de alguien que tiene que pagar con ello, con su propia vida. Pero en nuestro caso ... yo .. te salve y te di otra oportunidad de vida por lo que significa ..." sus ojos empiezan a brillar rojo sangre otra vez como él dice, "que estoy tomando la vida de alguien como recompensa."

Un trueno estalla en un relámpago terrible rasga el cielo oscuro y órgano .Hisana para salta de miedo y horror. Sintió una corriente de aire frente a ella, para que ella instintivamente apriete su control sobre el cuerpo de su bebé, pero luego ...

"Byakuya! Nuestro bebé!" Hisana lanza gritos de horror y el rostro estoico de Byakuya se convierte finalmente horrorizado al ver a su pequeña hija en manos del peligroso extraño. ¿Cómo hizo eso?, la pareja no tiene la menor idea. Sabían que el hombre está lejos de ser un ser humano normal, ya que es capaz de matar a un animal con sus propias manos, pero ¿cómo lo hizo ...

"Dame a mi hija de vuelta, insolente-"

"Ah,ha,ha! No digas malas palabras. El bebé puede oír, sólo un poco?" dice el joven, arrullando a un bebé llorando en sus brazos. "Ssh ... No llores. No voy a hacerte daño, no llores". Sostiene al bebé de ambos lados y la levanta hasta nivelarla con la mirada. Pero cuando la beba está a punto para su arrullo, de repente deja de llorar y abre los ojos ... revelando la más bella joya de color violeta oscuro que había visto en su vida. Sintió que el corazón late frenéticamente, siente temblor en el cuerpo y una burbujeante agitación en sus células. El brillo de ojos y de pronto se sintió animal... blancos afilados colmillos comienzan a crecer tan de repente y empezó a perder la cabeza.

Podría ser... ¿Es realmente ... ¿Tenía por fin ...

Un bajo gruñido sale de su garganta mientras acercaba a la niña pulgadas más cerca de su cara. Está estaba con su ojos resplandeciente mirando inocentemente al ser y lo hace volverse salvaje como su fresco aroma entra en lo más profundo de todos los nervios de su cuerpo y en lo más animal.

Su sangre... es tan dulce y caliente. El olor es tan embriagador y lo estaba volviendo loco. Él no puede controlar a sí mismo nunca más. Él abre su boca, dejando al descubierto los colmillos afilados y está a punto de atacar carne joven del bebé pero luego...

Mira hacia abajo y ve un plateado acero ser embestida sobre su abdomen.

"Deja ir a mi hija." El padre de la criatura increíble, dice oscuramente, plantando la espada más profundo en la carne del hombre. Pero el corte no afecta al extraño ni un poco. Él sólo dejó escapar un gruñido animal y lo empuja lejos, enviando al hombre un buen par de metros lejos, su cuerpo golpea un árbol.

"Byakuya!" Hisana corre a su marido.

El extraño tira de la espada de su cuerpo sin esfuerzo y la arroja al suelo. A continuación, levanta el bebé en los brazos extendidos. La luna llena emerge a través de las espesas nubes y proyecta su tenue luz... formando la silueta del hombre con un bebé en sus manos.

Ambos padres pueden parecen moverse de su lugar cuando ven los colmillos, los ojos rojos sangrientos y el deseo animal en el rostro del desconocido. Y ven como el hombre abre la boca, Byakuya y Hisana no puede hacer otra cosa que... gritar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Truenos, relámpagos y un auge tremendo de aguacero que los rodea. El viento sopla con violencia. Es como un día de condena que por fin está aquí para purificar el bien y enviarlos al cielo y castigar a los malos y los quemarlos en el infierno.

Temblando, Hisana y Byakuya miran hacia arriba cuando el extraño camina hacia ellos. "Aquí". dice el hombre, con cuidado de entregar él bebe a su madre. Hisana alcanza y acuna a su hija en sus brazos protectoramente. Rápidamente se comprueba de la bebé y sus ojos se abren como platos de lo que ella ve. Allí, en la parte izquierda del pecho de su bebé, una profunda herida de mordida de marca en la carne de la niña. Pero lo que es confuso ... no hay sangre que salía de la herida. Ella revisa en la respiración de su hija y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y de alivio al darse cuenta de que su bebé está vivo y sólo se quedó dormido.

"No te preocupes, ella está viva". el extraño dice.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?" Byakuya le pregunta, todavía en cuclillas en el suelo, tenía una costilla rota, cortesía del hombre inhumano "Acabo de casarme con su hija."

Otro de truenos se oyen.

"¿Qué-"

"Tu hija... ella es mi compañera destinada. La marca en su pecho va más profunda, en su corazón. He puesto esa marca en ella así que ella es mía ahora."

"¿Estás loco? Mi hija tiene apenas un año de edad. Ella-"

"Cuida de ella." dice el desconocido, ignorando las protestas de Byakuya. "Voy a volver a llevarla conmigo después de 10 años".

"No, tú no tendrás mi hija". Byakuya dice con firmeza.

El extraño sonríe y le da la espalda a ellos. "No puedes hacer eso. Usted me dará a su hija, te guste o no." hace una pausa mientras se empieza a sentir el dolor de su herida en el abdomen. Se aferra a esa herida abierta y sangrienta cuando sigue: "Cuando mordí a su hija, puse un veneno especial en su sangre. El veneno va a durar hasta diez años y sólo yo puedo beber el veneno. Así que esconderse y huir de mí es imposible ".

"¡Bastardo!" Byakuya intenta levantarse pero él torpemente cae al barro.

"Byakuya!" Hisana lo alcanza y acuna a su marido, llorando en silencio y tratando de tomar la situación tan tranquila como puede. "Si no regresas, entonces mi hija va a morir?" -pregunta en voz baja. A pesar de la situación de su única hija es muy difícil para ella aceptar, Hisana sigue siendo suave y agradable.

El desconocido mira a la madre por encima de su hombro. De alguna manera, su expresión se vuelve suave y dulce también. "Voy a volver por ella, no importa lo que haga... lo juro por mi alma."

Hisana jadeo profundamente, pero luego un suspiro largo y tranquilo escapa de sus labios y ella es capaz de dar al forastero una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien. Vamos a esperar por ti."

"Hisana-" Byakuya protestó, pero su esposa le da una palmadita y una sonrisa, lo que significa que se ha decidido. la mandíbula de Byakuya dura con firmeza y deja escapar un suspiro controlado. Luego la pareja se vuelve cuando el desconocido empieza a irse. "¡Espera!" Byakuya dice en voz alta y el extraño se da la vuelta. "aun con lo insolente y arrogante que eres, yo todavía quiero decir... Gracias por salvarnos, chico."

"No es chico." el extraño salta a un árbol alto. Mirando por encima del hombro, mira a la forma de dormir del bebé y sonríe. "Es... Kurosaki Ichigo."

Continuara…

**Bien. Hasta ahí queda, de ante mano de ante brazo y de ante codo les agradezco haberlo leído xD dejen Rewiev para que actualice más rápido x3 **

**Adiós n.n/ **


	2. Capitulo 2-wow

**Hola Aquí una nueva actualización n.n tratare de actualizar los martes y sábados las dos historias Tarea Y Mi Neko,ya que el lunes empiezo las clases y no sé si pueda luego ;_; **

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews n.n**

**ruki91:Gracias n.n me alegra que te guste si bueno yo leo historias en inglés y en español IR, Hay muchas buenas historias y esta me encanto y me pareció bueno traducirlo. Gracias n.n**

**Akemi227-chan: Gracias me encanta que te encante; w; hoo quires ayudarme *-* jeje está bien no es mucho para mi gracias n.n**

**jessy moon 15:Me alegra que te haya enganchado a mí también me pasa xD gracias n.n**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:JAJA si la fue a buscar ewé pero eso se mostrara en el próximo capi .Gracias n.n**

**Paola: si si lo es xD un vampiro sexy *-* jeje .Gracias n.n**

**Sin más enjoy! **

**Bleach no es mío es de tite Kubo y esta historia tampoco es una traducción. **

**Tarea**

**Capítulo 2 WOW!**

"¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?"

"Ssh! Esto funciona muy bien. Sólo asegúrate de que no se vea o suene sospechoso, ¿de acuerdo? Esta misión depende de tu rendimiento, agente. Así que confía en tu equipo y lanza tu modo de actuación!"

"Aye, aye capitán!"

Las dos chicas asienten en la determinación cuando miran a través de la pared y esperan a cierta persona.

"¡Oh! objetivo visto."

"Está bien, prepararte para el combate."

"de acuerdo!"

Las dos chicas se mueven lejos de la pared cuando un alto maestro de pelo naranja sale de la sala de facultad y ahora está caminando su camino.

"Así que Kurosaki-kun, ¿cómo lo está haciendo su clase?" una profesora de pelo castaño rojizo le pregunta a su co-profesor mientras caminan lado a lado por el pasillo.

"Ah, son bastante buenos, aunque algunos todavía están perezosos para hacer frente a la lección, el año escolar acaba de comenzar." El profesor pelo naranja, alto, piel bronceada y guapo dice con indiferencia.

Aunque el hombre no está enojado o loco, tiene un ceño fijo y fruncido, es uno de sus rasgos varoniles que la mayoría de las mujeres docentes co-miembros lo encuentran muy caliente y sexy. El maestro es tranquilo popular para los profesores y los estudiantes en particular las mujeres, debido a su característica de guapo, encantador y muy viril... por no hablar de su cuerpo divino.

Sí, aparte de ser un tutor, el hombre de pelo naranja es también un instructor de natación. Ah, sí como en la natación, todas miran sólo los músculos y bíceps del bello-instructor.

¡Menos mal!

Pero con todo esas perfecciones, Kurosaki Ichigo tiene un secreto muy íntimo y oscuro mantenido ... No, no, no ... Él no es sólo un vampiro, es ... un vampiro CASADO!

¿Qué?

Ichigo Kurosaki se ha casado con una mujer-chica, una joven de 15 años para ser exactos. Se casó con su esposa cuando ella apenas tenía un año de edad y luego se volvió a casar con ella formalmente (y en secreto) cuando tenía 10 años.

Demasiado joven, ¿eh?

Pero la edad no le importa. Él mismo es un siglo viejo, pero su edad sigue siendo exactamente lo que él quiere que sea. Al principio, su razón de casarse con la chica es porque ella es su compañera destinada.

Los vampiros necesitan encontrar su pareja destinada para que puedan sobrevivir. Porque si un vampiro se muere o necesita un suministro de sangre humana, la sangre de su pareja es el único que puede salvarlos. Sus parejas son como un banco de sangre... aunque depende de ellos si quieren seguir con su pareja o no. Esa es su decisión. Y Ichigo tuvo su experiencia cercana a la muerte ya... se salvó sólo por la sangre humana. Y esa fue la primera vez que probó la sangre de su mujer.

Pero se contara esa historia para más adelante. Por lo que ahora...

"Ah Kurosaki-kun?" la maestra de pelo castaño rojizo pregunta de nuevo, ya que la vuelta de la esquina. "¿Tiene usted ... quiero decir ¿estás ocupado este fin de semana?"

"¿Eh?" Ichigo hace una pausa en su camino y se convierte en la compañera de maestro.

"yo..yo.. sólo ... sólo quiero preguntarle si usted podría ayudarme ... con mi plan de lección para la próxima semana. ¿Cree que podría... venir a mi casa?"

"Ahm ..." antes de que pudiera decir su respuesta, de repente Ichigo se distrae.

"Oh Rukia, eres muy amable y dedicada a tu estudio!" Momo dice bastante alto para que todos en el pasillo escuchen. Y lo suficientemente alto, su objetivo lo escucho. él y su co-maestro están mirando y escuchando. Desde la perspectiva Rukia le da la espalda a los dos profesores, Momo es el que da sus señales. Y con muy 'notables' pulgares hacia arriba, Rukia sabe cómo captar la atención de su objetivo.

Nota mental: golpear Momo después de haber subido el estúpido pulgar.

Momo la admira con una sonrisa. Ella continúa. "tú eres una estudiante muy buena y eres tan... ahm ..."

"Apasionada". Rukia dicta entre los dientes apretados.

"Sí, apasionada por su trabajo!"

Que sean dos golpes para Momo.

"Haay ..." Momo lanza un falso suspiro. "Su tutor, **sea quien sea** , debe estar orgulloso de ti porque estás eligiendo hacer la lectura adicional en lugar de ir a la galería* conmigo. Eres una chica muy buena. "

"Lo sé." Rukia dice, con una humilde (falso) tono. "Me gustaría poder unirme a ti Momo pero realmente tengo que hacer una investigación en la biblioteca para los deberes de matemáticas mañana. Creo que voy a estar allí hasta las 6, así que no podre ponerme al día contigo porque tengo que ir casa después de eso. "

"Ooh ..." Momo Suspira con una falsa admiración en su rostro. "Está bien, Rukia. Tal vez puedas venir conmigo la próxima vez!"

"Voy a tratar Momo. Voy a tratar."

Las chicas se abrazan de manera espectacular, susurrando entre sí antes de por fin de alejarse. Momo se despide y Rukia la despide alegremente. Cuando Momo no está a la vista, Rukia se da vuelta y empieza a caminar tranquilamente en el pasillo.

"Oh, esa es Kuchiki-san, ¿no?" la profesora tetona (así lo puso la autora xD) de pelo naranja se pregunta mientras observa a la pequeña estudiante caminando por las escaleras. "Siempre supe que ella es una chica dulce. Estoy sorprendida se está poniendo seria en sus estudios ahora. Nee, Kurosaki-kun ... pertenece a su clase verdad ..? Ah ... Kurosaki-kun?" la maestra le pregunta con una cara confusa cuando Ichigo sigue mirando en la dirección de Rukia ... de alguna manera su ceño se ve más y su rostro tiene una expresión de mueca.

"Ah, Kurosaki-ku-"

"Disculpa, Inoue-san. Pero me tengo que ir ahora," Ichigo dice con la mirada permaneciendo hacia adelante.

"O-Muy bien. Te veré mañana entonces." Inoue dice, sonriendo dulcemente a... nadie. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun?"Parpadea y se encuentra al maestro pelo naranja ya se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Lleva la mano hacia arriba en forma de despedida. "Adiós, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sssh! No gritar en el pasillo!" una profesora de edad, que salió de la nada riñe Inoue.

Inoue arañazos con la cabeza y sonríe tímidamente a la anciana. "Oops! ... Jeje Lo siento."

**... V. ..**

En el patio trasero de la escuela...

"¿Está claro?"

"Aah ..." una niña explora el patio trasero antes de asentir a su compañera. "Todo claro".

"Yosh! Vamos, Momo!"

"Hai!"

"A la cuenta de tres..."

Rukia y Momo se ponen en postura.

"Uno..."

Los ojos de Rukia se estrechan.

"Dos..."

Mientras Momo... nunca piensa

"¡Tres!"

El dúo corre a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña puerta en la parte posterior de su edificio escolar. Momo es el primero en llegar a la puerta y se sube rápidamente en el metal, Rukia le sigue poco después. Y a medida que Momo lucha duro para levantar el pie hacia otro lado de la puerta, Rukia con indiferencia tira del 'picaporte' de la puerta, abrirla y salir.

"Hey! Eso no es justo!" Momo se queja mientras seguía sentado incómodamente en la parte superior de la puerta.

"Debiste comprobar en primer lugar, antes de ir como Ninja hasta allí." Rukia dice, ayudando a su amigo a bajar de la puerta

5 minutos más tarde...

Las dos chicas están mirando el uno al otro y ...

**"¡Lo hicimos!"**se alegran, abrazando y felicitando a sí mismas por el escape exitoso. Aunque, las clases ya se terminó, las dos niñas todavía tiene que usar la puerta de atrás porque...

"Ichigo seguramente piensa que estoy estudiando en la biblioteca. ¡Ja! Un punto para la Esposa!" Rukia se aprecia, pegando en su barbilla.

Momo lanza chillidos de emoción: "Ahora podemos ir a la galería sin tener que preocuparse acerca de tu marido. Vamos a jugar todo lo que quieras. Y oh, vamos a tratar la causa de la cabina de karaoke 'Me siento como para cantar y bailar hoy ..." La voz de Momo se desvanece a medida que empieza a caminar hacia la calle. "Ne, Rukia vamos a comprar la banda de pelo de amistad hoy!" Momo sugiere al doblar una esquina. "Voy a recoger las orejas de oso mientras usted conseguirá sus orejas de conejo, ¿qué dices?"

"Claro que sí! Vamos corriendo hasta esa tienda!" Rukia grita y da Momo un choque de cinco.

"¡Sí!"

Rukia sonríe a su amiga. Momo es su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga, su socia en el crimen. Son como hermanas. Ellas piensan igual, hablan igual y actúan igual. Siendo su única amiga, comparte sus secretos a Rukia y viceversa con Momo y el vicio. Lo saben todo el uno del otro ... todo! Incluso que Rukia esta casada con su maestro vampiro. Momo es una de las pocas personas que sabe de su matrimonio.

Las dos chicas comparten y ayudan unas a otras todo el tiempo. Así que cuando Rukia tiene que escapar de su marido, Momo es siempre su aprendiz en esa misión.

"¡Espera! Rukia, ¿tienes suficiente dinero hoy? Porque sólo tengo un poco ... mi madre me corto el subsidio de este año".

Rukia sonríe luego saca algo de su falda. "No te preocupes Momo. Tengo un 'montón' hoy". dice ella, agitando una tarjeta azul en la mano.

"¡Ah, que .. ¿Quieres decir que ..?"

"Ajá ... Tengo la MasterCard Ichigo. Me colé en su habitación la noche anterior y se lo pedí prestado."

"se lo pediste prestado?"

"No realmente". ella ladea la cabeza en el lado. "le robe!"

Momo jadea: "Tú le robaste?"

Rukia hace dos dedos un signo de la paz antes de inclinar la cabeza con orgullo y dice: "Soy increíble o qué? En otras palabras, un éxito!"

Los ojos de Momo brillan en la admiración por su mejor amiga ... entonces su expresión de repente se transforma en algo parecido al horror mientras mira más allá de su amiga. Pero Rukia no lo nota. Cierra los ojos y la frente en alto, ella se vuelve en su talón y continúa jactándose de su crimen. "Ese dormilón, que incluso di un paso y rompí su pluma anoche, pero todavía no se despertó. Con su MasterCard, ahora tengo todo el dinero en el-oofh!" Su rostro se topa con una superficie dura y caliente y ella rápidamente tazas de su nariz. "¡hey! Mira por dónde-" ella levanta la vista y sus ojos se abren en horror. "I-Ichigo?"

El uso su ceño más fruncido, Ichigo arrebata la tarjeta a su joven esposa y lo mete en su bolsillo. Luego se vuelve a Momo y el brillo en sus ojos es suficiente para asustar a la chica y le hace temblar... voluntariamente.

"A-Ah ... Oh, yo todavía tengo algo que ver con mi madre ahora, así que me tengo que ir ... adiós Rukia. Adiós Kurosaki-sensei!"Momo dice entonces corre lejos de la pareja a toda prisa.

_"Gracias Momo ... eres la mejor."_ Rukia se dice a sí misma mientras observa la forma de retirada de su mejor amiga. Ella suspira en voz alta antes de dar vuelta a su maestro-marido.

"Se decidió a jugar un papel de acción esta vez eh?" Ichigo le pregunta su ceño fijo en su rostro. "Incluso se hizo un guión... irse y quedarse en la 'biblioteca hasta 6? Bueno, para tu información joven mujer, la biblioteca cierra a las 5. Y una cosa más... no le di ninguna tarea para mañana. "

Ichigo termina y empieza a caminar hacia delante, lanzando su bolso sobre su hombro. Rukia le hace muecas hacia él y sigue su camino. "tú sabes que yo no voy a dejar que te salgas con esta". Rukia frunce el ceño y hace caras mientras Ichigo sigue su conferencia. "Robar es malo... hasta un niño de 5 años lo sabe." Rukia pone los ojos y saca le saca lengua pero su marido de repente se vuelve y la atrapa. "Te estás poniendo peor ahora, Rukia. No es gracioso. Estás castigado por una semana." Declara. Gana una exclamación de incredulidad de su infantil esposa.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, qué digo una semana? Lo siento, van a ser dos semanas".

"¡No! Eso es injusto! ¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Sí puedo... Y oh Recuerdo que dijiste acerca de que rompiste mi-Espera! ¿Qué pluma?" -pregunta, alarma en su voz. Rukia no le respondió y sólo queda el ceño fruncido. "No digas ..." sus ojos se abren. "La pluma que Inoue-san me dio como regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Eso es cierto?"

"Mmm!" Rukia se aleja tercamente.

"Uugh ... no sabes cuánto cuesta esa pluma?"

"No, no había una etiqueta de precio en ella." Rukia dice sarcásticamente.

"Urgh ... eso es todo! va a ser un mes. Estás castigado durante un mes entero!"

"De ninguna manera! De ninguna manera! De ninguna manera con un demonio, no voy a dejar que me no dejes salir durante un mes, ni un día! De ninguna manera!" Rukia le grita y gana miradas extrañas y curiosas de la gente en la calle. Ichigo y Rukia notan la atención es cada vez más así que él tira de su brazo y trata de alejarse. Pero su esposa muy terca e infantil se niega a ir con él y para su horror absoluto, Rukia empieza...

Su actuación.

"Oh, ¿por qué? Oh, ¿por qué tengo que sufrir todo esto?" clama dramáticamente a juego con lágrimas falsas corriendo por su rostro. Ichigo entra en pánico cuando la gente ahora está mirando y murmurando acerca de ellos. Él intenta sacar a su mujer, pero Rukia se agarra a un poste y la abraza mientras ella vuelve a su acto de pobre chica. "Oh Kami, ¿por qué es este hombre es tan cruel conmigo, soy una chica muy buena con él, pero todavía me castiga ..."

"Rukia, que-"

"Cocino, limpio la casa, lavo los platos y lavo, plancho y doblo la ropa... Todo lo hago por él, pero él todavía quiere castigarme!"

Fuertes jadeos nada simpáticos escapan de la boca de su audiencia a medida que comienza un murmullo extraño y envían acusadoras miradas a Ichigo. "Rukia, para esto. Demonios". Ichigo silba entre dientes mientras trata de alejarla de nuevo.

"¡No! No. .. Nunca seré feliz en mi vida. Todo lo que quiero es tener una vida adolescente normal y feliz, pero él está tomando eso de mí! Waaahuhuhu ..!"

Eso gana otros jadeos ruidosos.

"Ahehe ... no le hagan caso. Ella está practicando su actuación para su rol." Ichigo le explica a su público, sonriendo tímidamente mientras Rukia continuar llorando más fuerte.

"¡Oh, cómo quería ver el sol! Los pájaros y las abejas y ..." levanta un brazo como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo.

Una vena aparece en su cabeza antes de que él se inclina hacia el oído de su esposa y murmura. "Rukia, ponle fin a esta mierda ahora mismo o voy a quemar todas las piezas de esa mierda de Chappy que tienes en la casa."

Rukia de repente se detiene con su discurso y le dispara una mirada mortal hacia su marido. "Ni se te ocurra". Sisea. Pero Ichigo vuelve su mirada con una sonrisa de 'pruébame´. Ambos están enviando choques eléctricos a través de sus miradas y la gente alrededor de ellos miran expectantes.

Después de un tiempo, Rukia finalmente ajusta su mirada y declama: "oh Romeo Romeo.  
.. Esta arte de amarte, pero, Ho Romeo! "

Su multitud ve como Rukia tira de ambos extremos de la falda y la levanta estilo princesa y sonríe con gracia hacia ellos y le pregunta: "¿Cómo estuvo eso?"

Una anciana de repente aplaude y los demás la siguieron, felicitando, silbando y elogiando el talento por la interpretación de la chica petite. "Gracias ... Gracias ... Oh, eres tan dulce. Gracias ..." Rukia sonrie y saluda a la multitud como si ella hubiera ganado un Oscar. Ichigo Hace una mueca, entonces suspira con alivio antes de marcharse. Con una última reverencia, Rukia se despide y camina después de su marido, desacelera sólo para permanecer caminando detrás de él.

_"Pss! Idiota... "_ Rukia pensó mientras frunce el ceño en la espalda de Ichigo. Ichigo se detiene abruptamente y Rukia golpea su cara en su espalda ancha de nuevo. "Uf! Oye, no hagas eso-ho viene un sermón"

"Rukia ..." Interrumpe Ichigo.

"¿Qué?" -pregunta irritada, frotando su nariz. Luego sus ojos se abren como Ichigo mira por encima del hombro con esa sonrisa familiar en su cara. "De ninguna manera!" ella gime y sigue a lo largo del camino lateral.

"Cinco minutos Rukia! Cinco minutos no más!" Ichigo le grita a su mujer que corre por su vida.

"Ese imbécil." Rukia gime como ella gira en una esquina y toma velocidad.

Ella sabía de esa sonrisa bastante bien. Es una sonrisa desafiante. Esa sonrisa dice que su apuesta está empezando. Él dice cinco minutos... Rukia tiene que llegar a su casa antes de que expire el tiempo. Y cuando no lo hace... bueno una tarea de casa la está esperando. Sí, Ichigo le gusta hacer esto cada vez que hace hecho algo malo... Puede parecer un poco un juego, pero en realidad es su forma de castigarla. Sí, hablamos de ser un sádico.

Al menos, él está dándole la oportunidad de evitar su castigo. Eso si gana en su desafío.

**.. . V ...**

"¡Lo logré!" la puerta principal de la casa se abre de golpe, revelando una jadeante y desaliñada Rukia.

"Cinco..." Ichigo saluda mientras se sienta en el sofá y empieza a aflojar la corbata. "Tienes cinco segundos de retraso. Tu lavas los platos durante una semana." termina, quitándose la corbata y lo arrojó a un lado antes de que él procede a quitarse los zapatos.

Rukia jadea. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lavar los platos durante una semana?"

"Ya me has oído... lavas los platos durante una semana o castigada por un mes" él se baja del sofá y camina hacia su dormitorio, desabrochándose la camisa polo.

"Pero eso es injusto!" Rukia protesta como ella lo sigue en su cuarto. "No puedes hacerme esto, Ichigo. Es."

"Este es tu deber Rukia. incluso tu pusiste esta apuesta en primer lugar." se quita la camisa y la tira en su cama. Da un paso hacia la cómoda, mientras continúa: "Deja de ser tan infantil. Estás casada joven, así que no actúes como si estuvieras siendo el abuso por hacer una tarea de casa".

Rukia lanza un aliento furioso y pisa fuerte hacia él. Ella coloca una mano en la cintura y luego se acerca con un dedo en su pecho como una esposa gruñona. "Escúchame Sr. Kurosaki ... Yo no soy una criada y nunca lo voy a ser, ¿de acuerdo? Soy una heredera Kuchiki y si mi padre sabe que usted me está haciendo hacer las tareas del hogar, entonces estoy seguro de que -"

"Me va a demandar y meterme en la cárcel. Sí la verdad". Ichigo termina sus palabras, poniendo los ojos después.

Estaba casado con Rukia desde hace 5 años, Ichigo escucha ahora sus gimoteos y amenazas repetitivas. En realidad, ella es como su padre. Los dos tienen la costumbre de repetir lo mismo.

"Hmp! Me alegro de que lo entiendas... lo que significa que yo-"

"Tienes que lavar los platos durante una semana."

"Uugh ... ¿por qué siempre tienes ser gruñón Ichigo, no estoy haciendo nada!"

"Sí lo haces, Rukia." él saca una camisa de la cómoda y se vuelve a su esposa. "Lavas los platos o estas castigada por un mes? elije" -pregunta, mirando fijamente a los ojos con seriedad. Rukia mira hacia él tercamente... ella no dejará que este sea su fin sin luchar, y él lo sabe. Así que ahora es el momento para que sea más fácil para los dos. Ichigo sonríe y camina más cerca hacia su esposa obstinada. "Está bien, no tienes que lavar los platos ni estar castigada durante un mes. Pero con una condición..." Él dice con voz ronca mientras se detiene justo en frente de ella... medio desnudo Rukia dobla sus cejas, mientras ella levanta su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su alto marido. Su molestia ocupa su sentido es por eso que ella no se dio cuenta de la actitud sexual de su esposo delante de ella.

"¿Y qué es?" le pregunta pero Ichigo sólo sonríe sexy y se inclina hacia ella. "Me estoy preguntando ¿qué es?"

¡Ya está! De tal palo tal astilla. (no entendí porque puso esto la autora)

Una vena aparece en la cabeza mientras su marido no respondió la pregunta. Ella gime entonces le grita a la cara. "Suéltalo ya!"

"Bésame".

Sus ojos se abren. "¿Qu-qué?"

"Dije ... Bésame". Ichigo repite luego hace un guiño a ella. Con ese gesto malicioso, la joven esposa finalmente se da cuenta de que un marido medio desnudo se cierne peligrosamente cerca de ella. Siente el calor de su cuerpo y ... ¿Qué demonios? los boxeadores es lo único que queda de él. "Vamos nena, sólo un beso."

Rukia se vuelve rojo al instante y ella aún sigue siendo una joven de 15 años de edad y virgen-esposa. Ella grita de vergüenza ", Ichigo tú Imbecil!" Ella camina hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Ichigo una amplia sonrisa en su habitación.

Un punto para el marido.

Eso sería ahora 1-1.

**... V. ..**

Esa noche en la habitación de Rukia ...

Rascarse una picazón al azar en su cabeza, Rukia frunce el ceño mientras se sigue tratando de encontrar la manera de encontrar el valor de x.

_'X Estúpida. ¿Por qué tienes que estar ausente!_

Ella gime y garabatea una cierta cantidad en su nota irritada. Le pasa la hoja a su marido. "No". Dice la persona que está sentada a su lado.

"Eso es un error. Inténtalo de nuevo." Ichigo dice empujando la nota de nuevo a su alumno / mujer que gime gimotea y entierra su rostro en sus brazos.

"No sé la respuesta Ichigo, ¿por qué no me lo dices?."

"No, tú tienes que saber cómo se hace. Vamos Rukia ya te he mostrado la solución. Sólo tienes que seguir el patrón, entonces lo conseguirás esta vez."

"No puedo."

"Si puedes, tú solo eres perezosa".

Rukia vuelve la cabeza hacia él. "Porque estoy cansado y me quiero ir a la cama."

Ichigo la mira fijamente por un momento y luego suspira en la derrota. "Está bien... te vas a la cama ahora. Pero asegúrate de no dormirte en clase otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rukia asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia la cama dormida. Ella tira de las sábanas y se mete en la cama. "Buenas noches, Ichigo." murmura.

Ichigo la observa mientras ella bosteza y se desplaza en su cama hasta que finalmente se queda dormida. Él arregla sus cosas en la mesa de su estudio y apagar las luces, dejando sólo lámpara giratoria de conejos, del mismo tema que la cama, a lado para brillar en su habitación... proyectando conejos, estrellas, corazones y figuras de la luna en las paredes.

Ichigo entonces camina hacia la cama y tira de las mantas con temas de conejo hasta el hombro de Rukia antes de sacar un mechón de cabello lejos de su cara.

Una sonrisa se curva en sus labios mientras mira su rostro tranquilo...

Estar casado con una joven y tenaz es un dolor en el culo sobre todo cuando el nombre de la chica joven y terca es Rukia. más! Siendo un niño mimado... Rukia es sin duda una de las principales tareas que manejar. Pero Ichigo no puede decir que se arrepiente de casarse con esa chica. Debido a esta chica... esta niña de papá, joven, juguetóna, testaruda, mimada y rica es la misma chica que prolonga su vida.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que se casaron y 5 años que cambia su vida.

Y 5 años desde esa noche... la noche, Rukia le salvo la vida.

Continuara.

**Gracias por leer n.n si alguna parte no se entiende avísenme en la original tampoco se entendía mucho**

**En el próximo cap se mostrara cuando Ichigo fue a buscar a Rukia x'D imperdible**

**Gracias dejen review eso me anima a actualizar más rápido :D**

**Mashiro dice hasta la proxima n.n/ **


	3. Capítulo 3 El día en que mi vida comenzó

**Hi Mashiro apareció n_nU/ de verdad gomene pero he tenido problemas, Muchos Problemas son las 3:39 de la madrugada y en unas tres horas debo ir al colegio TwT .otra vez Gomeneee por la tardanza**

**Gracias a:**

**Joha781:me alegra que te guste**

**jessy moon 15:Muchas Gracias *-* **

** .9 :Gracias por tu la historia no es mía es una traducción n.n**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:jeje si..Ichigo es de ese tipo de esposo pervertidos n.n**

**Akemi227-chan:Ho que raro ami me parecio largo xD es decir son como 47 paginas TuT mi otro fic debe de ser cortísimo me alegra que te guste n.n y perdón que no se entienda.**

**Gracias también los que lo ponen en alerta y siguen la hiatoria nwn**

**Bleach no es mío, la historia tampoco n.n**

**Capítulo 3 El día en que mi vida comenzó**

Un par de ojos rojos brillan contra la noche oscura. Su espectador se detiene en la parte superior del poste con la brillante luna llena en el fondo. Sus vaivenes de pelo brillante, junto con la brisa silbando medianoche. Su rostro sereno y paciente mientras mira fijamente a la pequeña figura a través de la ventana abierta de su dormitorio.

Desde hace 10 años...

Él ha estado buscando y esperando con paciencia, pero ahora mismo...

Tiene una cuva de sonrisa en sus labios mientras salta al poste y le dice:

"Ya es hora".

**... V. ..**

**Tarea**

**Capítulo 3 El día en que mi vida comenzó**

**... V. ..**

Ella cambio en su cama, Rukia gime y abre un ojo soñoliento. Se rasca la picazón al azar en su rostro antes de hacer pivotar una pierna de la cama y empujándose hacia arriba con pereza.

Despertarse de medianoche es el peor enemigo de Rukia durante la hora de dormir.

La niña de 10 años de edad, bosteza ruidosamente y empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño... entrecerrando los ojos casi cerrados, Rukia se las arregla para entrar en su cuarto de baño... demasiado perezosa, incluso para prender las luces. Ella se baja los pijamas con temas de conejo y se sienta sin contemplaciones en la taza del inodoro. Ella bosteza y sus ojos se cierran cuando empieza a liberar el exceso de fluidos de su cuerpo diminuto. Después de un rato, busca con las manos a ciegas el papel higiénico de su lado, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a agarrarlo...

"Aquí".

"Oh, gracias." Rukia murmura atontado después de que" **las manos de alguien le de el papel**.

Sus ojos se abren completamente abiertos y ... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ...!"

El grito de su hija pasa a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Byakuya y Hisana, el traqueteo de la tranquilidad en todo el conjunto del hogar Kuchiki. En un instante, los pasos apresurados se oyen... Todos se dirigen a la puerta del dormitorio de la heredera. Byakuya, el jefe de la familia, es el primero en llegar a las escaleras a la habitación de su hija, Hisana, Chad y otros dos guardias arrastran tras de sí. Y como Byakuya llega a la habitación les dijo que rompan la puerta. "Rukia," cuando-jadea, con los ojos muy abiertos , se congela en su lugar.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte." el chico lo saluda, atrayendo a Rukia sobre su hombro y pisa el umbral de la ventana.

"¡Papá!"

"T-Tú..." Byakuya tartamudea, Hisana y otros tres hombres también se encuentran congelados detrás de él.

La sonrisa de chico es familiar: "Sí, la voy a traer de vuelta a la mañana".

"¿Qué?"

"Ja ne!"

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!"

"¡Papá! Ayudameeeee ...!"

"¡Espera! Rukia!"

"Papaaaaá ..!" El fuerte grito de Rukia hace eco de todo a lo largo de la mansión Kuchiki y en todo el bosque que lo rodea. Su voz se desvanece rápidamente dando a entender que ella ahora está muy lejos de ellos. Byakuya se lanza de nuevo a su dormitorio y abre de golpe su gabinete. Él frunce el ceño y agarra la espada antes de volver a salir. Pero lo bloquea Hisana

"Byakuya ..."

"Hisana, voy tras ellos. Chad vendrá conmigo."

"Byakuya, no los encontrarás. El bosque es muy peligroso y, además, él dice que va a traerla de vuelta en la mañana."

"Hisana, como podría confiar en él? Ese niño no es un ser humano y ha llevado a Rukia con él. ¿Quién sabe lo que va a hacer ese chico insolente a nuestra hija!"

"Él no le hará daño a nuestra hija, Byakuya así que permanece aquí y vamos a esperar por ellos".

"¿Qué? No voy a sentarme aquí y esperar .Mi hija está en las manos de un monstruo, Hisana tú lo sabes."

La mujer suspira y luego devuelve la mirada a su marido con una mirada determinada en su rostro. "Bien... Entonces voy a ir contigo."

"¿Qué?"

**... V. ..**

"Papaaaaá ..! Papá, ayudameeee ..!"

"Tu papá no te puedo oír "

"Papaaá ..! Papiiii ...! Papaaaaaaá...!"

"Vamos cariño, para-"

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ

Ichigo se encoge cuando la chica grita en su oído, soplando su pelo y casi pierde sus bases en el árbol. "¡Cállate ya!"

"Nooo! Tráeme de vuelta a casa, monstruo! Tráeme de vuelta a casa! Dije casa! Casa! Ca-umfh!" Rabietas de Rukia son silenciadas cuando una mano grande le tapa la boca. Después, todo fue tan rápido, que lo siguiente que supo es que estaba su espalda contra un árbol y un hombre aterrador con ojos rojos brillantes mirando ansiosamente hacia ella. Su rostro a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

Rukia huele el aliento bajo su mano, todo su cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente. Sus ojos están muy abiertos mientras que los ojos más brillantes están estrechos en rendijas. Su mirada fija en toda la cara del hombre mientras ella permanece inmóvil en su contra. Se oye la respiracion de los dos por un momento.

Después de 10 años, esto es sólo la segunda vez que ve esos ojos. Esas brillantes joyas de color violeta oscuro de ella que brilla contra la luz de la luna…hermosa. Ichigo no puede dejar de ser estremecerse por esos ojos. Él se siente muy afortunado de tener compañero de ojos tan hermosos. Su sangre huele muy bien también... Tenía una pequeña probada de ella, pero ahora quiere probar de nuevo. Se pregunta qué tan maduro es su sabor... como un vino se mantiene a la perfección. Él va a beber por primera vez luego chupar... va a chupar duro y más duro y más duro hasta que se le doblen las rodillas de la sensación. Luego se alejara justo después de que lama la sangre de su piel jugosa. Entonces...

Su deseo lujurioso se desvanece y su cara comienza a moverse más cerca de su cuello inconscientemente. Pero por instinto de pánico, Rukia balancea la pierna hacia arriba y le da un rodillazo en su "tesoro". "Aakh!" Ichigo Grita, las manos se mueven hacia abajo para acariciar su abusada entrepierna y hacerlo perder su dominio sobre ella. Rukia pierde apoyo y su pie se desliza de la rama, pierde el equilibrio y se cae del alto árbol. Y cuando cae lo último que ve es un par de brillantes ojos rojos... entonces la oscuridad sigue como ella se cae a inconsciencia.

**. V.**

"Mmm ..." un suave gemido escapa de sus labios cuando ella abre los ojos. Parpadea está lejos su aturdimiento y se sienta lentamente. "¿Dónde... dónde estoy?" murmura, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando ve el bosque, ella lo recuerda todo de forma rápida y entrecortada. Ella siente que alguien la mira desde atrás, ella se da vuelta rápidamente.

"Hola".

Ojos de Rukia se ensanchan, ella jadea y se arrastra lejos. "Aaaaah... aléjate de mí!"

"Hey".

"Aléjate de mí!"

"Hey espera! I-" Ichigo hace una pausa mientras la joven coge un palo y empieza a golpearlo.

Thwak! Thwak!

"Muere! muere! Tú monstruo secuestrador! muere ..!"

Thwak! Thawk! Thwak!

"Muere! Muere! Muereee dije ...!"

Snap!

Ichigo levanta una ceja. "¿Ya terminaste?"

Jadeando, Rukia ve como la rama se rompe. Ella busca desesperadamente otra, pero antes de que pudiera arrastrarse de nuevo, Ichigo agarra uno de sus tobillos y la vuelve a su lugar. "¡Basta! tu no me vas a matar y para tus rabietas ya." , dice con una mueca en su rostro. Pero Rukia recupera las piernas antes de correr de nuevo. Ella se escabulle detrás de un árbol grande, cuando ella se inclina contra el tronco, salta de sorpresa cuando lo ve al secuestrador ya arrodillado a su lado. "Aah! .."

"¡Espera!" Ichigo la impide, al poner ambas manos a cada lado de ella, entre su cuerpo y atrapando su cuerpo entre él y el árbol. Se queda mirando profundamente en sus ojos. Al ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro, la expresión de Ichigo se ablanda. "No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo." comienza. "Siento lo de antes, aunque. Yo no quise asustarte. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?" Aun temblando, Rukia se traga su sollozo y trata de calmarse. Ella lo mira por un poco más de tiempo antes de que se asiente hacia él. Ichigo sonríe suavemente a ella. Él quita sus brazos lejos y se sienta frente a ella. Rukia observa todos sus movimientos con atención, no dejando que la guardia abajo. Ichigo sonríe a ella, pero Rukia frunce el ceño a cambio.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?" -pregunta con su voz baja y casi infantil. Pero Ichigo no respondió, él sólo ladea la cabeza en el lado y mantiene la miraba como si el estudiara sus características. Y siendo una joven impaciente, Rukia gime de irritación y le grita: "¿Me oíste? Estoy diciendo quien eres y que quieres de mí?"

Ichigo sonríe: "Así que tienes rasgos de tu padre, eh."

"¿Qué?"

"Pero te pareces mucho a tu madre."

"Hey señor, es usted es una especie de un secuestrador psicópata o qué?"

Ichigo se ríe: "Eres linda. Me gustas... En fin, yo soy tu marido".

La mandíbula de Rukia cae.

Qué...de...monios?

"Nos casamos cuando no eres más que un bebé. No, en realidad era sólo una marca. Yo sólo te marque como mía, así que nadie puede tenerte jamás. Es un ritual vampiro y ..." Ichigo se vuelve a Rukia mientras ella mantiene la boca abierta.

"¿Qué está mal con este hombre? Marido? Casado? Marcado y vampiro?

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! Hu-espera ..!" Rukia interrumpe, sosteniendo sus manos en frente. "¿Qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Usted es realmente un secuestrador psicópata?"

Ichigo frunce el ceño: "Estoy diciendo la verdad. Bien, voy a hacer lo más sencillo, yo soy un vampiro y tú eres mi compañera."

Rukia lo mira por un tiempo y luego ella empieza a estirarse el pelo de un lado a otro. "Oh por-ha favor! Ángel de los sueños, me comprometo a rezar siempre antes de ir a la cama. Así que hazme el favor de despertarme de este sueño loco"

Ichigo frunce el ceño: "No estás soñando, cariño. Esto es real. ¿Cómo explicas que estabas volando de un árbol a otro. Ningún ser humano puede hacer eso."

Rukia lo mira por un segundo y luego se agarra de ambas manos y comienza a rezar.

Ichigo no le hace caso y continúa su historia. "Esa vez cuando conocí a tus padres".

"Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos..."

"Vi a su familia en el bosque. Estaban a punto de ser comidos por el enemigo mortal".

"Venga tu reino y hágase tu voluntad ..."

"Casi mató a tu padre allí".

"... Nuestro diario-bre", su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia él.

"Pero por suerte sólo tenía una costilla rota." , dice con indiferencia.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

**... V. .. Flashback ... V. ..**

"Papá, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" la niña corrió a su lado padre como su madre ayudó al hombre que se acueste en la cama.

"Esta bien Rukia. Papá acaba de tener un poco de dolor de espalda."

"Dolor de espalda? ¿Por qué? Papá es el hombre más fuerte del mundo!"

Hisana se rió: "Sí, papá es el más fuerte. Pero un muchacho joven una vez golpeo a su papá y te reunirás con él pronto."

"Hisana!"

La mujer sonrió a su marido: "Está bien Byakuya. Rukia se reunirá con él pronto de todos modos."

"¿Quién es? ¿Quién está hablando mamá?"

"Mamá está hablando del chico que pateo el trasero de tu padre." Hisana rio al recibir una mirada de su marido y una mirada confusa de su hija **.**

**... V. .. Fin ... V. ..**

Ojos de Rukia ampliándose. "Así que eres tú, tú eres el que mamá estaba hablando!"

"Así que su madre ya te ha hablado de mí, ¿eh?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi padre! Me voy a vengar!" Rukia coge otro palo, aunque es más grueso en esta ocasión, e incluso tiene un extremo puntiagudo. "Haaaagh! Ya! Ya! Haaagh ..!" Rukia gruñe mientras se balancea el palo hacia él. Pero el vampiro esquiva sus ataques cojos sin esfuerzo. Rukia apunta a la cabeza, pero Ichigo camina y su rostro aparece a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Te gusta jugar demasiado, ¿no?" -pregunta con aire de suficiencia haciendo sonrojar Rukia y obtener más enojado. Ella balancea su palo mayor y su objetivo es golpear la cabeza de nuevo, pero el vampiro desaparece de su vista. "No te preocupes. Voy a jugar contigo todas las noches una vez que nos casemos".

Rukia se estremece cuando ella se siente muy cerca de él de pie detrás de ella. Su cálido aliento rozando su piel mientras retumban esas palabras en sus oídos. Ella se da vuelta, pero él se ha ido de nuevo. Ella levanta la vista y lo encuentra de pie con arrogancia en la rama de un árbol alto. Ichigo coloca sus manos en el bolsillo y ladea la cabeza a un lado. "que cariño? ... cansada ya?"

Rukia sopla con furia: "Tú monstruo..."

Ichigo sonríe como si disfrutara de la vista de su cara furiosa. La encuentra tan lindo. Antes, cuando todavía era un ser humano, prefería las chicas de pecho grande, de altura, sexy, con curvas y grandes. Pero cuando él mira a su compañera en estos momentos, sus preferencias cambian de alguna manera. Rukia tiene el pecho pequeño, ella es pequeña y delgada, pero el hecho de que la niña pequeña es todavía una tierna e inocente niña de 10 años... eso lo hace más excitante, ya que ella todavía tiene que crecer.

Además, su sangre. Su sangre huele tan bien, es adictivo, es como un vino de cien años o algo así. Sólo el olor de su sangre es suficiente para volverlo loco, se pregunta cuánto más cuando se excava sus colmillos afilados en que la carne cremosa y chupa-

Tuk!

Una piedra golpea a Ichigo en el hombro, sacando de él sus pensamientos de deseo.

"¿No me has oído?" Rukia le grita.

Ichigo profundiza el ceño: "No"

"dije, si usted es un vampiro, entonces por qué no me estás comiendo?"

"Soy un vampiro, no un caníbal".

Rukia hace una mueca en su réplica inteligente, pero ella no se dará por vencido. Ella tiene un plan sobre cómo obtener y atraerlo por lo que tiene que intentarlo de nuevo. "Está bien que no eres un caníbal. Pero todavía no estoy convencida de que usted es un vampiro." Sus cejas se pliegan mientras Rukia continúa. "Los Vampiros chupan sangre, ¿no? Así que ¿por qué no vas a chupar la mía?"

Sus ojos se estrechan y en un instante, él está de pie delante de ella haciéndola dar un paso atrás instintivamente. Los ojos de Ichigo empiezan a brillar de nuevo. "¿De verdad quieres que  
haga eso? " -pregunta con voz ronca, sus cambios de expresión en un instante. El hambre y la emoción cruda llena sus sentidos en este momento debido a que se acerca a ella.

Rukia traga seco, por como ella mira fijamente hacia él, tratando de parecer valiente y sin miedo. Ella aprieta su control sobre el palo puntiagudo que esconde en su espalda. Toma una respiración profunda y se encuentra con su mirada. "Sí, si usted es un vampiro Chúpame la sangre y bébela." se atreve. Ichigo empieza a caminar más cerca y Rukia se mantiene en su lugar. Sus ojos se fijan en él... como si el fuera a desaparecer con sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_'cerca. Vamos, vamos un poco más cerca monstruo arrogante. "_ Rukia pensó él vampiro da más pasos hacia ella.

Y cuando el hombre se detiene a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella, Rukia inclina su cabeza a un lado, dejando su cuello expuesto levemente. Ella no sabe por qué, pero de alguna manera no siente ninguna amenaza de él. Ella no sabe si es de confianza o instinto visceral pero algo le dice que este hombre no le hará daño o hacer daño a ella. Pero aun así ...

Los ojos de Ichigo brillan a la vista de su cuello cremoso... el lugar exacto donde quiere probarla.

"Vamos... pruébalo." Rukia le sorprende cuando él la agarra de los hombros y tirando de ella hacia arriba y más cerca. Rukia traga esperando pacientemente el momento oportuno. Ichigo gruñe bajo su garganta y su boca se abre revelando poco a poco los afilados colmillos blancos. Su rostro entonces comienza a moverse más cerca... y más... y más cerca del cuello de su compañera hasta que ...

" Buen intento."

Ojos de Rukia se ensanchan como ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Su mano quedó atrapada en el aire por un vampiro sonriendo. Ella planea hacerle llegar a su entonces lo apuñala en la espalda antes de que él la pudiera morder. Sin saberlo ella, el vampiro es plenamente consciente de sus planes.

"Ya te lo dije", dice, agarrando el palo en su mano y tirarlo a al suelo. "Soy un vampiro y no me puedes matar. Tú eres mi compañera, así que tienes que venir conmigo a partir de ahora."

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, no me gusta repetirme a mí mismo como lo hace-owfh!" Ichigo gemidos y jadea por su ingle después de que Rukia haya golpeado el mismo lugar por segunda vez. Aunque éste es más dura y más fuerte que el primero. Mientras Ichigo se queja del dolor, Rukia usa esa oportunidad para empujarlo. Y por suerte para ella (mala suerte para él), hay un acantilado detrás de él y Rukia sigue empujando él. Cogido por sorpresa, Ichigo pierde el equilibrio y cae por el jadea, la preocupación es evidente en su rostro mientras ella mira al hombre caer por el precipicio. Ella trata de agarra su brazo, pero desafortunadamente ella no llegó. Echa un vistazo hacia abajo en el acantilado oscuro, Rukia se debate entre comprobar si está bien o salir corriendo. Pero después de un tiempo, Rukia decide... huir.

Suspira.

"Un poco enérgica para una chica joven, ¿eh?" Ichigo murmura mientras se cuelga de una rama a la mitad del acantilado profundo. Él mira a la luna y sonríe, siente que ella está huyendo de él. "Así que ella quiere jugar a las escondidas en esta ocasión". él presiona su mano en la roca y posiciona su cuerpo para escalar. "Está bien, creo que voy a jugar con-"

Hace una pausa y sus ojos se ensanchan, _'uno ... no, dos, tres ...'_ sus colmillos crecen instintivamente cuando él siente el olor de sus bestias rivales acercarse muy cerca. _"¡Cuatro! Hay cuatro de ellos. Y van a venir después... '_

"Oh, mierda!"

Ichigo ruge violentamente y se sube por el acantilado como un tigre hambriento corriendo tras su presa. Sus ojos se vuelven rojo sangre, las uñas se convierte en afiladas garras y colmillos largos salen de su boca mientras cambia y se transforma en un vampiro con capa... negra.

**... V. ..**

Rukia tropieza por el suelo mientras escucha un rugido espantoso procedente de la dirección donde dejó el vampiro. Por el débil sonido de la misma, está segura de que ella logra una buena distancia de él. Ella se arrastra sobre sus manos y rodillas en medio de la raíz de un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar su pequeño cuerpo. Nubes oscuras comienzan a cubrir tenue luz de la luna, haciendo que el bosque más oscuro y aterrador. Pensando que el vampiro está enojado por lo que hizo antes, Rukia empieza a temblar de miedo. El corazón le latía con fuerza ahora como su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, ahora finalmente se da cuenta de su condición.

Está sola en la oscuridad del bosque, frágil y vulnerable. Su única armadura ese árbol de raíz grande, es lo único que la esconde de los peligros de la selva.

El miedo le está pasando factura. Ella quiere llorar y llamar a su papá y mamá. Ella quiere ir a casa... oh cómo desea que su papá este en algún lugar cerca de ella. Él la protegerá con seguridad y nunca dejara que ese vampiro la toque. Pero ... su papá está en ninguna parte sin ser visto. No hay nadie más allí excepto ella... y-

Rukia pierde el aliento mientras escucha un chasquido de ramitas cerca de ella. Ella abraza las rodillas contra el pecho más estrictos y se cubre la boca para amortiguar sus sollozos. Permanece quieta y sin moverse, con los ojos asustados, mientras espera con nerviosismo. Minutos pasan y sus alrededores se convierten de nuevo en silencio parece los grillos chirriando y los búhos aullando en silencio por lo que es más escalofriante y ensordecedor silencio.

Pero entonces...

"¡Ahí estás!"

Rukia salta un poco y se ahoga en su llanto como un hombre con los ojos dorados de repente aparece por encima de las raíces. El hombre la agarra del brazo y tira de ella con dureza desde su escondite. Rukia jadea, al ver que el hombre que sostiene en brazos no es el vampiro de antes. Él no es el vampiro... este hombre es más aterrador. De alguna manera, ella lamenta dejando solo al vampiro arrogante. Ella no le gusta admitirlo, se siente más seguro con él. Una mueca de dolor escapa de su garganta mientras el hombre la sostiene en el aire de un brazo.

"Hey, mira lo que he encontrado!" el hombre le dice sonriéndole con grandes ojos dorados. Rukia está a punto de gritar, pero el hombre de repente la tira hacia arriba, como una muñeca cualquiera. Ella se pone rígida y cierra los ojos mientras vuela en el aire hasta que alguien la agarra por el tobillo. Ella abre los ojos y ve a otro hombre con los mismos ojos dorados sosteniendo su cabeza.

"¡Oh, qué lindo. Ella se ve como un perdido conejo pequeño en el bosque. Tan blanca y muy rica." dice el hombre, lamiéndose los labios y mirándola como si ella fuera una especie de comida. Sin saberlo, ella realmente es un alimento para ellos!

"ba-bajamé!" Rukia se las arregla para decir, pero el hombre sólo se ríe de ella, entonces apunta a que tire de nuevo a su compañero en tercer lugar, pero una grave voz interrumpe al demonio. "Ahora, ahora. Niños, no jueguen con la comida."

Aun colgando boca abajo, Rukia se vuelve hacia su derecha y sus ojos se abren en el miedo mayor cuando vio a un gran lobo negro con grandes ojos dorados dr cuclillas hacia ellos. Y como la gran bestia se acerca más, cambia en forma y se transforman en un cuerpo humano. "Bueno, bueno, bueno. Tenemos suerte de contar con un bocadillo de medianoche, ¿no?" el lobo que se convirtió en hombre, dice, sonriendo perversamente hacia ella. Su cabello plateado coincide con su pálida piel blanca, que sin embargo es un contrario de lo negro de su pelaje cuando él es un lobo. Y su sonrisa es demasiado espeluznante y aterradora que Rukia no puede contener las lágrimas más. Ella solloza silenciosamente, deseando que sea sólo una de sus pesadillas. Pero al igual que el vampiro lo dicho antes, _"Esto es real"._

Las lágrimas caen por su rostro mientras el hombre camina cerca de ella, ordenando su libración de su tipo hasta la puso en el suelo. Pero Rukia esta demasiado asustado para estar aún en pie por lo que colapso sobre su trasero ... llorando y sollozando silenciosamente en el miedo como ella queda mirando a los cuatro hombres.

"Oh el pequeño conejito está asustado. ¿Qué debemos hacer?" dice el hombre con un tono simpático falso.

El tercer hombre resopla y dice, "Oh, yo sé! Deberíamos comer ahora".

"¡Sí! Me quedo con el limbo". Otro dice.

"Voy a tener sus piernas mientras Gin-sama puede tener la cabeza." la otra sugiere.

Gin, el líder del grupo, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza a sus hombres. "Bien entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando. Vamos a comer".

Ojos de Rukia pasar de un hombre a otro. Ella está tan asustada que no puede hablar, no puede ni siquiera mover un músculo. Lo único que puede hacer es sentarse allí, temblando de miedo. Y en cuanto a sus cuatro inmersiones depredadores hambrientos en que ella no puede hacer nada más que mirar a ellos sin poder hacer nada.

"RAAAAAARGH ..!"

Un aullido furioso ruge violentamente durante todo el bosque seguido por el sonido de craqueo huesos y órganos volando por todas partes. Al darse cuanta de ese gruñido familiar, Rukia abre sus ojos y su corazón parece saltar ya sea en la alegría o alivio cuando ve el frente de alto vampiro arrogante pie de ella. Su manto ondea contra el viento de medianoche y sus vaivenes en su pelo, la luz de la lo hace más brillante. A pesar de su espalda está contra ella, Rukia está segura de que él es el vampiro arrogante de antes. Su corazón le dice así. Y su corazón late cada vez más fuerte dentro de su pecho mientras el vampiro se da la vuelta y mira hacia ella.

"¡Yo!"

Rukia siente todo su miedo se desvanece rápidamente al ver esa sonrisa arrogante y engreída en su cara otra vez. Su cabello, que ella acaba de notar, es un naranja ardiente como la llama del sol, ilumina la oscuridad del bosque. Y su mirada... su mirada tiene una mirada de preocupación que trata de ocultar con esa sonrisa arrogante. Pero ella puede ver... ella puede sentir. Este hombre... este vampiro ya está aquí...

Para protegerla.

Al ver las lágrimas y el miedo en sus ojos Ichigo se arrodilla y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza. "¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí."

Rukia queda mirando fijamente los ojos bien abiertos y después de un rato, cierra los ojos, entonces... "Tú Monstruooo! ..!" le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que sangre su nariz. "Todo esto es tu culpa! Si no me hubieras secuestrado, no estaría en el bosque en primer lugar! Y estos perritos monstruosos no me hubieran encontrado y no tendrías que luchar contra ellos! No te das cuenta? Hay cuatro de ellos y estás solo, son más fuertes y pueden matarte! Se cambia en esto... esta cosa peluda grande a-y que son ... "

Hay cólera en su tono, pero la expresión de su rostro le cuenta una historia diferente.

Preocupación.

Sí, hay preocupación en su rostro... y lo que es sorprendente es que no está preocupada por ella... ella está preocupada por él!

"... No se puede matar a todos. vas a morir y-"

"Hey".

"... ¿qué?" Rukia le pregunta con enojo.

"No voy a perder a ellos, así que no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?" dice, dándole un guiño.

Rukia se ruboriza y aparta la mirada de él. "q-quien dice que estoy preocupado por ti?" ella lo mira y ve una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. "No me preocupo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Es que si mueres luego me van a comer y"

"No voy a dejar que te toquen. A partir de ahora, yo siempre te protegeré... lo juro por mi alma."

Rukia devuelve la mirada hacia él, mordiendo el interior de sus labios. Ichigo se levanta sobre sus pies y se enfrenta a sus enemigos. Una sonrisa está de vuelta en los labios a pesar de que representa orgullo ahora en vez de arrogancia. Una sonrisa se curva en sus labios. "Señor vampiro?"

"¿Eh?" Ichigo se da la vuela hacia ella un poco.

"Después de esto ... ¿me puedes llevar a casa ya? Porque todavía tengo que terminar mi tarea."

Eso... es …soooooooo ... CUTE!

Ichigo no es pedófilo, pero esta linda chica inocente de hermosos ojos violetas lo está convirtiendo en una bestia y lo está volviendo loco y encendido!

Él está a punto de tocar su cara, pero un aullido furioso los vuelva a encajar a la realidad.

"Haargh! Gin-sama, Kuro ha muerto! Lo mato!" uno de los hombres dijo, aferrándose al cadáver de su camarada.

Ichigo llega por detrás y oculta Rukia a su espalda. "Quédate cerca de mí." murmura, ojos mira a los tres hombres. Rukia asintió y lo sigue de buena gana, con una mano alcanza y mantiene firmemente en su abrigo. Los ojos de Ichigo resplandecen hacia las tres bestias restantes en frente de ellos que todavía están en sus formas humanas.

El líder llamado Gin da pasos hacia adelante con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, "Entonces, nos encontramos de nuevo. Hace mucho que no lo veo, Kurosaki." dice el hombre.

Los ojos de Ichigo se estrechan. "Sí, mucho tiempo sin verte... Gin Ichimaru."

"Gin-sama, ¿quieres decir que es Kurosaki? El vampiro que mató a Tousen-sama hace 10 años?" un hombre de pelo amarillo pregunta.

"Sí," responde Gin. "Mató a Tousen con el fin de salvar a los seres humanos sin valor. Usted había matado a uno de nosotros antes y parece que lo hizo de nuevo, Kurosaki."

"Eso es porque intentó matar a mi compañera," Ichigo dice humilde.

"Oh ... así que ese conejito es su compañero," Gin dice. "Pero ella es nuestra comida. La encontramos primero Kurosaki ".

"No, yo soy el que la trajo aquí".

"Entonces por qué está sola?"

Ichigo profundiza el ceño al recordar cómo Rukia fue más lista y escapó de él. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia." , dice.

Gin ríe y Rukia encuentra su sonido mucho miedo por lo que se acerca al vampiro. El lobo continúa riendo, pero se interrumpió cuando uno de sus hombres gritan en  
dolor. "Aaagh! Gin-sama ... mi cuerpo! Es-i-está quemando por dentro!"

"¿Qué?"

Los dos lobos que quedan mirando en estado de shock cuando sus gritos compañero de cigarrillos rubios en el dolor. Entonces las llamas de repente salen de él y quema su cuerpo. "Gin-sama! Me ayud-Ayuda-Ayuda! Gin-samaaaaa ..!"

Ichigo empuja a Rukia aún más a la espalda para que no vea como el hombre se quema, pero el sonido de la llama y el grito de dolor de todos, los ecos en todo el bosque, estan haciéndola temblar del miedo. Ella entierra su cara en su espalda y trata de cantar pequeñas canciones para que no pueda escuchar el grito del hombre. Una vez que el fuego se estinguio, un cuerpo muy tostado cae al suelo con un ruido crujiente.

2 fuera. 2 más para sacar.

"Teshou! Gin-sama, ¿qué pasó con Teshou?"

Gin fulmina con la mirada al vampiro y le pregunta: "¿Lo de antes, pusiste un veneno en tenshou no? El Ni siquiera lo noto." le da al vampiro una sonrisa malvada. "Realmente eres algo, Kurosaki."

"Lo sé." el vampiro dice sarcásticamente.

"¿Pero usted también sabe que los vampiros y los lobos hicieron un pacto de no atacar o matarse unos a otros?"

"Ustedes atacaron primero, así que tenía que matar a tus hombres."

"Pero eso no es una excusa, Kurosaki. Has matado a uno de nosotros, así que tenemos que cazar y matar a ti también. Ojo por ojo ... Diente por diente". Gin echa un vistazo a su hombre y el resto, dijo el hombre mismo puesto en una posición de lucha. "Usted mató a dos de nosotros, así que significa que estamos teniendo dos vidas a cambio. ¿Y que es ..." Gin señala con el dedo a Ichigo y sus ojos entrecerrados en las ranuras mientras señala a Rukia. "... Y esa chica humana detrás de ti."

Con eso, el hombre le da dos estocadas a la izquierda en Ichigo y como lo hace su cuerpo se transforma en un gran lobo marrón. Ichigo gruñe y expone sus colmillos afilados. En la boca del lobo se lanza a morder la cabeza,le golpea la nariz lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo volando hacia atrás. Pero el lobo se recupera rápidamente y desplaza su cuerpo en el aire, sus pies caen hacia el árbol y usa el impulso para saltar de nuevo a él. Ichigo ataca al lobo otra vez... y otra vez mientras mantiene a Rukia cerca detrás de él. Pero a medida que los ataques de lobo marrón por cuarta vez, Gin de repente se transforma en su forma de lobo distraer defensa de Ichigo. Debido a esto, el lobo marrón consiguió su brazo derecho y lo lanza lejos. El cuerpo de Ichigo se aplasta en varios árboles... el fuerte impacto que es capaz de cortar los árboles por la mitad. Una enorme nube de polvo se levanta de las tierras , el cuerpo de ichigo está a varios metros de distancia. Gime cuando se saca el palo del abdomen izquierdo. Él gruñe mientras lo saca de su cuerpo antes de prepara para ponerse de pie. Pero antes de que Ichigo pueda, sus ojos se abren como el lobo marrón aparece de repente por el humo y su boca se abre para morder su cabeza.

**. V.**

Rukia mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como el lobo marrón ataca al vampiro. Sus ojos entonces se amplían cuando Gin empieza la transformación en su forma de lobo otra vez. Ella corta su respiración en el miedo y tira de la camisa de Ichigo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar su capa, el lobo marrón lo toma del brazo y lo tira.

"Señor vampiro! Nooo ..!" Rukia dice en voz alta como el cuerpo del vampiro se vino en los árboles con el lobo marrón detrás de él inmediatamente. "Señor vampiro" Rukia está a punto de correr tras él, pero Gin, que vuelve a su forma humana y aparece delante de ella.

"¿Dónde crees que vas, conejita".

Rukia da un paso atrás, hay miedo y la preocupación en su rostro. Su cuerpo está temblando y su respiración es inestable mientras mira furioso como el hombre sonriente esta frente de ella. "A-Aléjate del Seño-aah!" Rukia clava sus garras en su hombro con un movimiento rápido. Las afiladas garras son capaces de arrancar una piel pequeña del hombro haciendo que su sangre corra por su brazo. Rukia agarra su hombro y trata de no gritar mientras hace una mueca de dolor.

Gin sonríe ampliamente y levanta sus garras hacia su cara. Él pone sus dedos en la boca y chupa la piel desgarrada de sus uñas afiladas. "Mm ... Los jóvenes no son malos. Siempre son los más deliciosos". Dice entonces da pasos hacia ella. "Bueno, creo que no quiero compartir con nadie, así que voy a tener mi fiesta ahora."

Rukia se aleja, "N-no ..."

"Ven aquí conejita." Los ojos de se vuelven oro. "Voy a comerte vivaaa ... -" sus garras apuntar a su cuello, pero entonces ...

Un agarre mano se aprieta alrededor de la muñeca de Gin seguido de una voz amenazadora, "no. Te atrevas. aTocarla!"

Ojos que brillan intensamente rojo sangre, la muñeca Ichigo aplasta Gin, casi desgarrando la mano del hombre fuera de su brazo. Él gruñe y empuja Gin distancia. Luego se vuelve a la niña asustada y su expresión se endurece al ver su hombro ensangrentado. El Miedo de Rukia se sustituye por preocupación al ver que el vampiro está gravemente herido. "Señor vampiro! ¿Está bien-"

"Quédate ahí! ¡No te acerques!" Ichigo Rukia advierte a hacer para detener abruptamente en su lugar.

"¿Qué? P-Pero ... estás muy mal herido." Rukia dice mientras ella lo mira de arriba abajo. sangre sale de diferentes partes de su cuerpo ... una corriente de flujos de sangre desde la cabeza a un lado de su cara, también hay una herida abierta en el estómago, una marca de mordida profunda en su brazo. En serio, que se parece a los héroes del anime shonen que siempre vio en la televisión. Pero esto no es un anime o algo... esto es real, aunque Rukia desea que no fuera así.

"No me importa... simplemente ocúltate en algún lugar y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero-"

"vete!" gruñe y mira a ella, pero Rukia no se mueve y devuelve su mirada.

"..."

Violeta se funde el fuego de sus ojos y lo devuelve a sus tonalidades ámbar. Él suspira suavemente, "No te preocupes por mí está bien? Sólo tienes que ir y esconderte".

Rukia le queda mirando por un momento antes de decir: "Está bien ... pero prométeme una cosa." Ella lo mira profundamente a los ojos. "Prométeme, que no va a morir porque... porque todavía tienes que llevarme de vuelta a casa. No puede morir, ¿me oyes?"

Ichigo sonríe, "Che. No voy a morir, te lo prometo. Incluso podría ayudarle con tu tarea después de esto."

"Ah". Rukia asiente con la cabeza y sonreír a él antes de que ella se convierte en sus talones y se va.

Ichigo la mira hasta que desaparece en la oscuridad y luego vuelve su atención a su enemigo. Gin ruge en voz alta mientras se transforma en un lobo negro. Su cuerpo, sus colmillos y garras son cinco veces más grandes que las suyas. Sus ojos se estrechan,la bestia mira a Ichigo con furia. Le gruñe dos veces y luego sus tonos dorados brillan ,los ojos cambian y se abalanza sobre él con un rugido furioso.

"RAAAAAARRRGGGHHH ..!"

**... V. ..**

Byakuya pasos atrás y adelante en su sala de estar, mirando con impaciencia su reloj y luego continúa a caminndo de un lado a otro nuevo. Cuando su esposa insistió en que no fuera con ellos a la búsqueda de Rukia, Byakuya decidió no ir. Él sabe Hisana ... ella puede ser terco y cabeza dura a veces. Incluso si él no permitirá que se fuera, él está seguro de que Hisana los seguirá. Él quiere salvar a su hija, pero él no quiere correr el riesgo de la seguridad de su esposa también. Él no sabe por qué Hisana parece confiar en todo niño insolente, Ella confía en el niño como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Suspira y mira por la ventana.

_"Trae de vuelta a mi hija en una sola pieza o bien su cabeza rodara por el suelo."_

**... V. ..**

Ocultada entre las grandes raíces de los árboles, Rukia cubren ambos oídos para que no se oyen los gruñidos, el agrietamiento huesos, el sonido de las sangres que desbordan por todas partes y el grito de dolor proveniente de cualquiera de las dos bestias de combate. Ella se escabulle más en las raíces y reza en silencio.

"Voy a hacerte pagar por matar a mis hombres, Kurosaki. Te voy a matar y despedazar su carne en trozos pequeños. Entonces voy a la fiesta se aparearan con tu humano."

"Che: Puedes lamer tus bolas peludas porque yo no los dejare tocarla."

"Ha! Ya veremos eso!" Los saltos de lobo y se lanza contra él, pero el paso rápido manda al vampiro lejos y desaparece de su vista. Ichigo aparece sobre la cabeza del lobo y le da una patada circular que envía a la bestia al suelo. Aullando, el lobo cae con un ruido sordo pero sigue siendo rápido en sus pies y salta hacia él de nuevo.

La patada fuerte se abre la herida del abdomen de Ichigo enviando una oleada de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Aterriza en el suelo, agarrándose el vientre y caer sobre una rodilla. Y como hace una mueca de dolor, Gin repente viene de atrás y lo muerde en el hombro.

"Eaaarrgghh ..!" Ichigo grita como dientes gruesos y largos del lobo cavar en su carne y casi rompe el hueso de su hombro. El dolor aumenta a medida que el lobo le levanta del suelo y lo mueve en el aire violentamente como si arrancar el brazo de su cuerpo. El dolor comienza a arrastrarse para arriba en cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que sus pulmones se estrechen dolorosamente. Se vuelve demasiado doloroso ahora que se siente entumecido ya. Entonces todo empieza a ser borroso.

La luna brilla suavemente en medio de la oscuridad que la rodea. Es pálida luz blanca, tranquila como la nieve... todavía tímida valiente para valerse por sí misma. Es la perfecta redondez, reflejo de los orbes más maravillosos. Morir mira los ojos en él, admirando la cosa más maravillosa que Dios había creado nunca, como si fuera la última cosa que quiere ver antes de que cierre los ojos y deje que la oscuridad lo consuma.

"¡NO! DETENTEEE ..!"

Un fuerte grito se hace eco de todos a través del bosque haciendo los cuervos vuelan de los árboles. Rukia se estremece y lágrimas fluyan libremente en su rostro mientras observa a los lobos cuando el cuerpo del vampiro sale violentamente hacia aire. Ella sale de su escondite y le grita a la bestia salvaje. Gin detiene su asalto violento, se gira hacia la niña. Él deja escapar un gruñido antes de soltar el cuerpo del vampiro, dejándolo caer al suelo... flácido y sin vida. Rukia solloza ruidosamente y su cuerpo se sacude enormemente, ve los ojos del lobo antes de gruñir y correr hacia ella.

Asustado, Rukia corretea hacia atrás, pero se tropieza y cae sobre su trasero. Su mano toca un palo grueso y el otro coge una piedra. Cuando el lobo salta y se abalanza sobre ella, Rukia rápidamente se arrastra hacia atrás entre las raíces grandes y la boca del lobo hambriento se acercó a ella, se lanza la piedra directamente en la boca del lobo, sostiene el palo con las dos manos y uso de toda su fuerza y el coraje que queda en su cuerpo, Rukia gruñe y empuja el palo puntiagudo hacia la cara del lobo que aterriza justo debajo de él.

El lobo ruge de dolor y éste balancea su cabeza y golpea a la niña lejos. El cuerpo de Rukia golpea un árbol antes de caer de cara al suelo. Gimiendo, Rukia se empuja hacia arriba y observa mientras el lobo gruñe airadamente y elimina el palo de su ojo. A continuación, se vuelve más furioso que antes y abre la boca para dejar salir un rugido furioso antes de lanzarse a ella de nuevo.

Pero el señor vampiro aparece de repente delante de ella y los bloquea a Rukia protectoramente. Y a medida que la boca abierta del lobo se acerca, Rukia envuelve sus brazos en la cintura de su protector y le grita: "NOOOOOOO ..!"

"AWOOOOO ..!"

Un aullido hace eco distante a través de la selva, y en un instante, el lobo negro se detiene en su ataque. Su cabeza gira hacia arriba como buscando el cielo. Otro aullido lejano se escucha y los aullidos de lobo negro se hacen escuchar como si respondiera a la llamada. Con una hemorragia ocular, el lobo y gira hacia los dos y deja escapar un aliento nasal que suena como la de disgusto antes de que se da la vuelta, corre en dirección opuesta... y se va.

Con su cuerpo temblando y su respiración igual, Rukia cierra los ojos y descansa su cabeza en su espalda. Pero con todas las heridas y la pérdida de sangre, el hombre se desploma sobre el suelo. "Señor vampiro!" Rukia se derrumba de rodillas junto al hombre caído y comprueba si esta bien. "S-Señor vampiro? seño-señor vampiro, despierta! ¡No puedes morir, ¿recuerdas? Así que despierta y llevame de vuelta a casa ahora!" gruñe con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "¿Me has oído? Dije despierta! ¡Despierta! Arribaa ..!"

"Tsh. e-eres muy ruidosa."

Rukia ahoga un llanto y su mirada se ajusta a su cara, sin embargo, aliviar el de verlo vivo a medias! "Tu m-monstruo! Y-Me asustas. No. .. te-Creía que tu m-muerto", dice entre sollozos. Ichigo intenta sonreír, pero un gemido de dolor se escapa de su garganta en vez, sintiendo su sangre saliendo de sus heridas. Presa del pánico, Rukia empieza a mirar su cuerpo. "Tu? Debo llevarte a un hospital o-o deberíamos-"

"Tengo que ... b-beber".

"Beber? ¿Quieres beber? Pero ahí no-" Rukia pausa cuando el pensamiento finalmente la golpea. Ella baja la vista hacia él moribundo y le pregunta: "Tú necesitas... sangre?"

El vampiro no le respondió como él tose sangre hacia fuera. Rukia traga seco pero sus ojos tiene un brillo determinado en ella. Ella tira de la manga de su pijama y le ofrece el brazo a él. "Aquí".

Ichigo se sorprende del acto de la joven, con los ojos medio entornados Ichigo mira su cara. No encontró ninguna vacilación o miedo en su expresión mientras ofrece su sangre a él, como si ella sólo le diera un caramelo o algo así. La mirada terca en sus ojos, la inocencia en su rostro joven, la determinación en su voz y la bondad en su corazón ... Ichigo se da cuenta de que esta chica es muy especial. Y en un corto período de tiempo que están juntos, él comienza a sentir algo especial por esta chica.

Y él le gusta!

Él sonríe débilmente y le pregunta con voz débil: "¿no estás todavía convencida de que soy un vampiro?"

Rukia frunce el ceño y le grita con enojo: "No es eso, idiota! Es sólo que" su cabeza hundida, escondiendo sus ojos en la sombra, pues sigue en voz baja. "Casi se muere por protegerme! Por eso quiero ayudarte".

Ichigo se sorprende al escuchar sus palabras. Todo lo que pasa esta noche es toda su culpa... pero esta chica tan amable todavía se preocupa por él. Él esconde sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabello.

Rukia tira sus mangas y mueve su brazo cerca de su boca. "Vamos... hazlo!"

"¿Estás segura?" -pregunta débilmente con un tono distante. Rukia sólo asiente con la cabeza, gimiendo su aprobación. "Va a doler".

"Sólo tienes que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Volviendo la mirada lentamente hacia ella, Ichigo siente una sensación de luz y calor dentro de él. Él puede ver un futuro nuevo y brillante delante de él... La lluvia... los largos años de lluvia parecen detenerse finalmente.

Y eso es gracias a ella.

Con una larga mirada a su cara, Ichigo finalmente asiente con la cabeza. Abre su boca sus afilados colmillos largos se ven. Rukia mueve la muñeca hacia su boca hasta que...

"A-Aah ..." cierra los ojos apretados, ella se encoge de dolor repentino en su muñeca. Sus largos dientes cavando profundo en su carne y ella puede sentir como chupa su sangre de su vena.

Ichigo chupa y traga la sangre de la niña. Tiene razón... su sangre tiene un sabor perfecto. La primera vez que la vio, supo que ella es su compañera destinada. El olor de su sangre establece una reacción a su propia sangre. Sabe mejor que cualquier otro vino. Rápidamente le devuelve su fuerza, limpia sus células, cura todas las heridas en su cuerpo, y sobre todo más... Ella cura el alma y ser.

Se detiene la lluvia.

La succión se detiene de repente y Rukia no podía sentir sus colmillos en la muñeca. Esto ocurre tan rápido que lo siguiente que sabía, es que ella había sido impulsada para tumbarse sobre su espalda con la luna mirándola fijamente. Entonces la cara del vampiro tapa la vista de la luna cuando él se cierne sobre ella.

Los ojos rojos la miran ávidamente, un rastro de su sangre corre de un lado de la boca hasta la barbilla. Sus manos sosteniendo las suyas en el lado del cuerpo mientras sus enormes manos tienen las suyas más pequeñas en el suelo. Rukia se estremece cuando el vampiro se mueve más cerca de su cuello. Su nariz cepillado en su piel y su efecto fantasma de sus labios sobre su clavícula. Él se queja en voz baja como si estuviera borracho con el olor de su sangre. Su aliento caliente contra su piel. Su pulgar dibuja un círculo alrededor de la herida ,suave, en su muñeca donde mordió anteriormente haciendo que se relaje. Rukia traga a la ligera y se mantiene en calma. "necesitas más?" –pregunta, el vampiro ronronea humilde y entierra su nariz en su cuello. Y por alguna razón, Rukia lo entiende. Ella se queda mirando a la luna y la sonríe. "Entonces muérdeme Señor... Vampiro."

Sus palabras inocentes sacan a Ichigo de su estado de embriaguez. Sus ojos vuelven a su color ámbar mientras sonrie contra su cuello. "No es señor vampiro", dice empujandose a sí mismo un poco para mirarla.

Ámbar se reúne con violeta.

"Es Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Con eso, colmillos afilados cavan en la sangre de la joven por el cuello. Un grito silencioso escapa de su boca abierta mientras su cabeza cae hacia atrás. Es doloroso pero soportable. Sensaciones inexplicables recorre todo su cuerpo y sentidos. Ella puede sentirlo chupando y tragando la sangre de sus venas sin embargo, el movimiento de sus labios parece acariciar su piel. Rukia da un soñoliento gemido... el dolor desaparece a medida que sus ojos empiezan a sentirse pesados.

La blanca luna cuelga sobre el cielo negro.

La niña cierra los ojos y antes de que caiga en la inconsciencia, una sonrisa se curvea en sus labios cuando ella siente que sus dedos son entrelazados con su mano.

El vampiro se aleja lentamente, pero sigue estando tumbado encima de ella. Su tierna mirada observa el rostro de la niña dormida. La belleza y la tranquilidad de su rostro traen agitación caliente en su interior. Y los recuerdos de su corazón valiente y amable traen orgullo y cariño en su corazón. Saca el flequillo de su cara pero se queda en su lugar. Él mira sus manos unidas... y una sonrie.

**... V. ..**

"Es una noche hermosa, estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer. Hey baby! Creo que quiero casarme contigo", la canción que casarse por Bruno Mars juega en la sala de recepción.

2 horas antes...

Una hermosa joven vestida en un kimono tradicional elegante blanco y morado al lado de un hombre que llevaba un hermoso blanco y negro shika husho. Las personas seleccionadas se reúnen detrás de ellos para presenciar este inolvidable caos-de-boda.

"Kuchiki, Rukia... ¿Toma a Kurosaki Ichigo, para ser su legítimo esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

La novia joven dice un aburrido "Sí".

La multitud jadea.

"Rukia ... compórtate". La madre de la novia, dice, mirando a su hija.

Rukia pone los ojos y suspira, "Está bien, lo acepto."

"Uugh ..." Hisana gime y mira a su marido. "Byakuya, domestica a tu hija."

"..."

Hisana suspira.

"Así que Kuchiki Rukia-"

"Yo ya dije que sí."

"Rukia..."

"quee?! ¡Sí! ¡Oh sí! Acepto! ¡Está bien! ¡Muy bien!", dice exasperado.

La multitud jadea, Hisana se sonroja de vergüenza, Byakuya permanece estoico mientras Ichigo a su lado y le dice: "Se supone que tienes que decir _que hago_. "

Rukia resopla.

Después de 5 minutos...

"Está bien, lo haremos?"

"Lo haremos". El novio contesta mientras que la novia esta todavía con el ceño fruncido a su lado.

El anciano Kuchiki se aclara la garganta: "Ahora, Kurosaki Ichigo... ¿Toma-"

"Lo hago. Yo no estaría aquí en primer lugar si no lo hiciera, ¿no?"

Los invitados vuelven a jadear, Hisana se agarra la cara, Byakuya sigue siendo estoico mientras Rukia hace muecas y murmullos: "puedes decir" _yo no_ "para cambiarlo".

Ichigo la mira y Rukia lo mira. Él está sonriendo mientras que ella está con el ceño fruncido.

"Sabes yo no estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio, pero puedo decir que los dos son el uno para el otro". Los invitados ven cómo la pareja se están mirando el uno al otro.

Los votos que se habían dicho y los anillos que usan. Todo sin problemas. Pero cuando el sacerdote anuncia la parte principal...

"Puedes besar a la novia".

"Matte".

Ichigo no espera más, fue tan inocente beso

Todas las cabezas se giran a la derecha, por como el estoico padre de la novia por fin se mueve y se levanta de su asiento. Camina por el pasillo con pasos tranquilos y suaves. Su cabello agitándose suavemente y la bufanda flotando detrás de él.

Se detiene justo en frente de la pareja...

Abre los ojos...

Se queda mirando el novio...

Y saca su espada.

El caos comienza...

**Lo demás es historia.**

_**Coninuaraaa!**_

**Gracias por leer! La próxima actualización tratare de que sea el sábado o viernes que viene nwn**

**No olviden dejar Review si no se entiende dimelo xD tratare de mejorar**

**En cuanto a Mi Neko tratare de que sea hoy mismo a la tarde o noche pero tratare que no pase de hoy nwn **

**Arigato! 0w0)/**


	4. Capitulo 4-Me ama , No me ama

**Hola n.n/ un nuevo capítulo de Tarea perdón las faltas de ortografía y que en algunas partes no se entienda pero use el traductor google y no lo mire: / luego prometo leerlo y cambiarlo TuT pero ahora no puedo son las 01:00 de la madrugada y debo ir a clases. Mañana también actualizo mi Neko.**

**Gracias:,** **harmonystar,** **ruki91,** **Kotsuki Kurosaki,** **jessykunoichi, y a todos n.n/**

"Te lo juro, está loco!"

Rukia exclama, arrojando ambas manos en el aire exasperado. Su amiga sentada frente a su mesa parpadea a ella y le pregunta: "¿Qué pasó exactamente?"

**... V. ..**

**Tarea**

**Capítulo 4 Él me ama, No me ama!**

**... V. ..**

Lunes por la mañana...

Rukia gime atontada por la luz del sol que se asoma a través de suaves cortinas de sus ventanas. El calor alrededor de su cuerpo, el "peso extra" en su cintura y la respiración, la luz,la 'almohada' contra su espalda es tan...

_"¡Espera! Una almohada no... Respira._

Rukia abre los ojos, se da la vuelta y su rostro se encuentra con un redondo y suave...

Pezón.

"WAAAHH...!" Rukia rueda por el lado derecho de la cama y cae en el suelo, todavía gritando.

_"Hm... bonito día, '_ pensó Ichigo. Bosteza y se estira en la cama antes de sentarse perezosamente. "Buenos días..." le da la bienvenida con una sonrisa perezosa, un ojo soñoliento, un pelo despeinado naranja, un musculoso pecho desnudo y vistiendo nada más que unos calzoncillos azules.

En definitiva, un delicioso desayuno en la cama.

Ejem!

Rukia se sonroja furiosamente, lanza una almohada sobre él. "Ichigo, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi cama otra vez?"

Él levanta una ceja y en vez de contestarle, él termina preguntando: "¿Qué hora es?"

"Uugh ... Es hora de que salgas de mi habitación!" Ella grita señalando con el dedo a su puerta.

Ichigo no le hace caso nuevo como él mira el reloj. "Oh, es aún temprano", dice él, dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama. "Vamos, todavía tenemos 30 minutos para acurrucarnos".

"¿Qué?"

Ichigo se convierte en su estómago y levanta su cabeza de la almohada para mirarla con una sonrisa sexy. "Vamos, cariño... no me quieres?"

Toda la sangre se precipita hacia su cara, haciendo que se sintiera tan caliente y avergonzada. Ella le da la espalda y le apunta a su puerta." Fuera Ichigo! ¿Qué parte de afuera No entiendes" Ichigo Rukia se ríe haciendo girar sobre su hombro. "¿Qué?"

"Nada..." entierra su rostro en la almohada. "Puedes usar la ducha en primer lugar, quiero dormir un poco más."

"No, yo no quiero-" jadeos Rukia Ichigo cuando de repente se baja de la cama y se la agarra por el brazo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, entonces señora Kurosaki, vamos a tomar una ducha juntos."

**... V. ..**

"Quee? Te comiste un show-umfh!"

Rukia rápidamente Momo cubre la boca y gira a sus compañeros de clase que la están mirando ahora. Ella sonríe tímidamente: "Ah ... mostrar fan comida! Sí, comí comida fan esta mañana. Está bien, usted debe intentarlo alguna vez, ¿verdad Momo?" **(N/a No entendí ._.U)**

Momo asiente y sonríe bajo la mano de su amiga. Sus y a sus compañeros de clase y luego volver a sus propias charlas y todo. Hay un grupo de chicos que se asoman en el fondo de la sala, inflando su ego con historias imaginarias. Mientras que otros están charlando y usando su tiempo antes de que la clase comience. Rukia se sienta en su silla mientras arrastra a Momo una silla para sentarse frente a ella para que estén cara a cara.

Las dos chicas suspiran al unísono. Las picaduras de Momo sus labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa ancha como se sonroja en lo que su amigo le dijo. "Así que finalmente se dieron una ducha juntos?" murmura, acercándose a su amiga.

Rukia se sonroja y frunce el ceño en ella, "De ninguna manera! Le di de patadas antes de que pueda sacarme de mi habitación."

"Oh".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'Oh', Momo? ¿Por qué suenas como si estuvieras decepcionado?"

"N-No, no lo estoy!"

Rukia pone los ojos, "¿En serio ..."

"Sí, quiero decir..." Momo hace una pausa y luego la mira como si quisiera decir algo, pero un poco vacilante.

"¿Qué es, Momo? Sé que quieres decir algo".

"Bueno..." ella frunce los labios. "¿No crees que es hora de que te comportes como una mujer real?"

Rukia resopla: "¿Estás loca? ¿DeQué estás hablando Momo? Sólo tengo 15 años, un joven estudiante de la escuela secundaria y él es qué? Un tipo un siglo más viejo y gruñón por amor de Dios!"

"Sin embargo, dijo que él tenía 23 años cuando se convirtió en un vampiro."

"Sí, pero-"

"Y cumplirás 16 años el mes que viene!"

"¿Y? Todavía pertenecen a la categoría adolescente joven. Y aparte de eso, es nuestro maestro. Es incómodo".

"Pero no es nuestro maestro el año pasado. Y no será nuestro maestro el próximo año."

Rukia suspira: "Está bien, pero ¿qué pasa con nuestra diferencia de altura. Él es tan alto, muy alto. Siempre que estoy a su lado, me siento como una miniatura o algo así."

"¿Entonces, qué es su encanto,.. Chicos altos mirada fresca y hermosa... Y además tiene ese cuerpo bien construido y caliente a morir por Él sus músculos se encuentran justo en la piel de ante bien, ¿sabes perfectas"

"¡Ejem! Momo ..." Rukia gruñidos.

"Oh, lo siento", sonríe tímidamente Momo pero regresan a su cara seria. "Pero en serio, Rukia dejar de atender a tú marido porque no importa lo que digas, Ichigo Kurosaki-sensei es tu marido. Están casado desde hace 5 años! Nada más debe importarle al tanto de ti desde el momento en que nos casamos". Rukia está sorprendido por lo que dijo Momo, pero ella lo esconde por pucheros y cruzando sus brazos. "Mira, creo que Rukia Kurosaki-sensei sólo quiere ser un marido. Quiere sentirlo especialmente cuando los dos están solos. Él no puede mostrar sus sentimientos cuando los dos están en el mismo salón de clases, así que creo que sólo quiere para experimentar qué se siente al tener una "verdadera" esposa ya que él es un "verdadero" marido cada vez que estás en casa. Quiero decir, Rukia desde hace 5 años que estamos juntos... No tienes sentimientos por él o no te gusta algo de él? "

Rukia quedo mirando a su amiga por un tiempo y luego suspira suavemente. Se vuelve a la ventana y mira al cielo azul como si buscara sus respuestas allí. _"No lo quiero ..? No estoy seguro, pero... '_

"Sé cuidadosa Rukia..." Momo hace su amigo agrega a mirar hacia atrás en ella. "Kurosaki-sensei podría encontrar consuelo con otra mujer... que va a dar lugar al engaño."

Rukia arruga sus cejas, "Momo, ¿dónde aprendiste todo esto?"

Momo: "Yo sabía que lo preguntarías! Aquí!" ella saca un manga de color de su bolso y se lo muestra a su amiga. "Tada! Una edición especial de Mi Pequeño volumen manga novia 51 ... Dice mucho acerca de ser una joven novia y cómo manejar su ..."

Rukia voltea los ojos hacia la ventana mientras su amigo sigue para contar la historia del manga shoujo en su mano. Se da la vuelta por delante como la puerta se abre y llega el rey del salón de clases. Como Ichigo entra en la habitación, una canción de repente juega en el fondo de la mente de Rukia ... y todo se mueve en cámara lenta.

_¿Por qué los pájaros aparecen de repente, cada vez que está cerca...?_

Su cabello meciéndose suavemente, su rostro sereno todavía está presente el ceño fruncido, los ojos y luego subir y se pasea por la habitación y finalmente se encuentra con ella.

_Así me gusta..._

Él sonríe.

_Anhelando estar..._

Ella se sonroja.

_Cerca de ti._

Rukia sacude la canción de la cabeza y se vuelve a la ventana... ocultar el rubor en su cara.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-sensei!" da la bienvenida a los estudiantes, inclinando la cabeza en reverencia.

"Ah ... ohayou," el maestro de pelo naranja saluda de nuevo, poniendo sus herramientas de enseñanza en su escritorio antes de descansar las manos a cada lado de la mesa de madera. "Bueno chicos, es hora de revisar su tarea. Vamos a ver ... ah, Kuchiki-san, la respuesta número uno en el tablero por favor."

Rukia lo mira antes de suspirar y levantándose de su asiento.

" _Ahí ... La desventaja de estar casada con su profesor. "_

Ella camina hacia el tablero con menos entusiasmo. Ichigo se mueve entonces en el lado de la habitación y se apoya en la pared. Cruza los brazos y empieza comiéndose con los ojos-er-mirando a su estudiante petite. Sus ojos ruedan hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo esbelto... a partir de su rostro, hasta su cuello delicioso, el pequeño bulto de su pecho, cintura diminuta que, a su escondite culo lindo bajo esa falda escolar encantadora, y hasta sus cremosas y suaves piernas. Ichigo se afloja la corbata un poco como él sigue mirando. Él está sufriendo de calor del cuerpo de nuevo. Le pasa a él de vez en cuando, cuando anhela el cuerpo de una mujer, pero no desde que se casó con la joven, que anhela llevar. Y al caer testigo de cómo ella crece y madura físicamente, Ichigo siente que su paciencia se romperá pronto. Claro, ella va a cumplir 16 años, pero Ichigo no está seguro de si puede esperar otros 2 años para finalmente dar su gusto y ser uno con ella. Él la quiere... y él la quiere a ella AHORA.

Rukia gime. El hecho de que ella no está segura de la solución correcta al problema, también está teniendo dificultades para resolver la cuestión de matemáticas porque ella puede sentir un par de ojos mirando intensamente a ella como si ella desvestirse. Ella empieza a ruborizarse y siente nervioso. Vuelve la cabeza un poco en el lado para mirar a su marido, pero la maestra dijo que sólo sonreírle... un alentador y "significativo" sonrisa... antes de decir: "Vamos, Kuchiki-san. Lo estás haciendo bien. "

Un rubor profundo arrastra sobre sus mejillas mientras ella escucha su voz profunda y ve esa cálida sonrisa y oh tan sexy.

_"Woah! Qué demonios, Rukia? W aquí vino eso?_

Rukia sacude sus pensamientos lejos y trata de concentrarse en el problema. Gallos Ichigo la cabeza en el lado y lanza una rápida mirada a su otro estudiante antes de mirar de nuevo a su joven esposa. Sin embargo, sus ojos parpadean de nuevo a cierto estudiante masculino sentado en la parte trasera. No puedo recordar el nombre del niño, pero Ichigo le conoce como uno de los chicos delincuentes en la escuela.Y Ichigo no le importa nada excepto lo que el niño está comiendo con los ojos pierna de su esposa.

Y eso ... es un gran no-no.

Ichigo cierra los ojos con calma y pone sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Sus levanta un pie arriba y descansa sobre una silla vacía junto a él entonces ...

Rukia y sus compañeros saltar a todos de sorpresa cuando tropieza con una silla en el suelo después de que **alguien** patear deliberadamente. Todas las miradas se dirigen a los culpables y todos ellos se tranquiliza al ver un aura alrededor de su furioso maestro.

"Vuelve a tu asiento", le dice a Rukia, con las manos todavía en su bolsillo y los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo.

"¿Eh?" Rukia levanta una ceja.

"No se está haciendo ningún progreso para volver a su asiento."

Rukia frunce el ceño. ¡Qué idiota. Él no tenía que humillarme en clase. "pensó con enojo, pero su ira se sustituye por la confusión cuando Ichigo va directamente al fondo de la habitación. Todos los ojos lo siguieran mientras se detiene delante de su compañero masculino y le da al niño **la mirada.**

"Muestra tus respuestas en la pizarra."

El chico lo mira nerviosamente, "S-señor?"

"No me hagas repetirme".

Los tragos niño y sonríe nerviosamente, "L-lo s-lo siento señor ... pero me d-no h-m-tener mi ho-home-tarea".

Ichigo levanta una ceja, "¿En serio ..." dice entonces ...

En el pasillo, un niño se ve de pie con dos pales de agua en las manos y otro de equilibrio una encima de la cabeza.

Cruel?

Nah ... Kurosaki-sensei solo quiere enseñar a su estudiante una lección muy importante ...

**No entrar sin autorización.**

**... V. ..**

El tiempo pasa muy lento para el gusto de Rukia. Ella casi se siente como cultivar sus propias raíces debajo de su escritorio, pero todavía hay 4 horas de clase hoy. Ella suspira mientras termina su bento solo. Sí, Momo no está con ella porque su bff hace obras de voluntariado para el comedor escolar. ¿Por qué? Debido a Momo encuentra un tipo interesante también hacer obras de voluntariado.

Tsh! Ligar.

Rukia se levanta de la hierba y empieza a dirigirse a la fuente de agua potable cuando se enteró de chicas chillando alrededor y mirando a través de la valla de fuera de la piscina de la escuela. Curioso, Rukia se dirige hacia la valla y se convierte en la dirección de los ojos de la chica y ella se sonroja ante lo que ve.

Un hombre alto y de pelo naranja se encuentra en el lado de la piscina ... el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás con los dedos, el agua gotea abajo de su pelo hasta el hombro amplio de la grieta de su pecho, su torso musculoso desnudo, y descendió a su .. . oh, ese baúl negro muy corto y apretado es tan ...

"Kyaaa! Kurosaki-sensei tan caliente!"

Un grito de niña de su derecho Rukia encaje de su maravillosa aventura en el cuerpo de su marido y ella rápidamente se convierte a las chicas chillando.

"Mira sus abdominales! Oh parece tan duro y firme ..." una chica dice soñadora.

"Ooh! Sensei, yo haría cualquier cosa para conseguir una A!" otro dice, levantando la falda como si imaginando el profesor pelo naranja se encuentra en frente de ella.

"¡Oh! ¿Y si le pido que me tutor para mis problemas de matemáticas? Yo lo invito a mi casa y nos vamos directamente a mi habitación, entonces me va a empujar hacia abajo la cama y"

"Y una patada en el culo lo siento y te volcado en la bolsa de basura."

Las chicas a su vez a un lado y encontrar a una chica de pelo cuervo mirando a ellos. "¿Quién es usted? Algunos pésimo estudiante de segundo año que le gusta a tope con la de su sempai?" una chica rubia tetona le pregunta, mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Obtener el infierno fuera de aquí", dice Rukia. El rubio se levanta una ceja y luego se ríen de ella antes de volver a comprobar la profesora sexy fuera.

Rukia gemidos y los pasos más cerca de ellos. "Deja comiéndose con los ojos a mi hu-" giro de la niña la miró con las cejas levantadas. "Mi sensei! Detener comiéndose con los ojos Kurosaki-sensei."

"¿Quién dice que lo estamos comiendo con los ojos?" el rubio le pregunta entonces se vuelve a la maestra dijo antes de que todos chillan como las inmersiones de docentes sobre la piscina. Rukia sopla de nuevo y está a punto de decir algo, pero más chicas rodea la valla y ella está totalmente empujar fuera de la foto.

"Ooh ... Kurosaki-sensei ..!" las chicas chillan. Rukia gime y aprieta los puños antes de dar vuelta rápidamente y lejos ... pisa fuerte ira.

**... V. ..**

Al día siguiente...

Sentado detrás de su mesa de salón de clases, chigo afloja la corbata un poco como él explora sus alumnos. Todas las cabezas se gire hacia abajo mientras resuelven su trabajo individual, aunque algunos están haciendo todo lo posible ... para copiar el trabajo de su compañero de asiento es. "Los ojos en el papel, Kuchiki-san." advierte entonces sonríe mientras recibe una mirada de la chica petite. Momo ahoga una risa como se da cuenta de la guerra silenciosa entre la pareja secreta.

Después de un día largo y terrible, que suene la campana final de todo el terreno de la escuela haciendo Rukia salta de su silla. Ella y Momo paso fuera de su habitación y la cabeza por el pasillo. Pero Momo da cuenta de la mirada sombría en el rostro de su amiga. "Rukia, es algo que pasa?"

Ya que ella no puede ocultar nada a Momo, Rukia suspira y toma la palabra: "He estado pensando en lo que dijiste ayer".

"¡Oh! Acerca del tipo voluntario? Sé que es un-"

"No, Momo. Acerca de nosotros! Yo y Ichigo." Rukia interrupciones. "Ayer vi a las chicas lo comía con los ojos en la piscina y que me hizo realmente enojado ...!"

Jadeos Momo, "¿Quieres decir que te sientes celos?"

"Celoso?"

"Ajá ... Rukia, estás celoso! Y es una señal de que tiene sentimientos por él. Echa un vistazo a la página 23 del volumen Mi Pequeña novia 31 ..."

El sudor gotas.

Rukia frunce el ceño como Momo sigue: "Mira Rukia, tal vez ya tenía sentimientos por su esposo, pero sólo estás negando."

"No hay nada que negar Momo. Yo no-"

"Rukia, el hecho de que usted no quiere a otras chicas para mirarlo es una señal de que lo quieres para ti. Estás celoso!"

"Momo, yo soy-"

"Oh, muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun ..."

Rukia y se convierte Momo alrededor y ver a Ichigo y Inoue salir de la sala de profesores juntos. La profesora tetona tiene una sonrisa grande en su cara mientras mira hacia el maestro pelo naranja. "Entonces, te veré en mi casa más tarde."

"Ah," Ichigo dice, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de ir por las escaleras. Ojos de Rukia seguir los dos profesores con una intensidad ardiente.

_"Ese idiota, ¿por qué se va a colocar Inoue-sensei después?_

"Ahm, Rukia?"

"Yo definitivamente no soy celoso, Momo! Definitivamente no!" , dice con firmeza antes de girar sobre sus talones y pisando fuerte lejos ... más enojado que ayer.

Parpadea a su amiga Momo entonces un saber curvas sonrisa en sus labios, "Oh, claro está, Rukia. Estoy seguro de que lo son."

**... V. ..**

Esa noche ...

Ella mira a la ventana, entonces se convierte en su reloj de cabecera Chappy, pasos adelante y atrás y luego mira a la ventana, se convierte en su reloj de cabecera Chappy, pasos adelante y atrás y luego se detiene. "Uugh ... ¿qué le está tomando tanto tiempo?" Rukia le pregunta a nadie en particular. Ella resopla con fuerza luego se deja caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos distribuidos a ambos lados.

_"¿Por qué tiene que ayudar a Inoue-sensei con su plan de clase? Ella es una maestra, ella debería haber sabido cómo hacerlo por sí misma?¿Y por qué Ichigo acepta su invitación? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente decir no a ella?_

Ella se queda mirando el techo y una imagen de su marido y el profesor tetona viene en su punto de vista. A continuación, se hace eco de la voz de Momo en la cabeza.

" _Sé cuidadoso Rukia, Kurosaki-sensei podría encontrar consuelo con otra mujer ... que va a dar lugar a engaño. "_

Ella observa que los dos maestros de pelo naranja sonreír a los demás. Entonces Ichigo comienza a inclinarse más cerca de la cara de Inoue ... más cerca y más cerca y ..

"Aargh ..!"

Ella voltea boca abajo y entierra su cara en la cama, evitando las imágenes en su cabeza. Ella suspira _, "Ooh ... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan hermoso y perfecto? Me gustaría que era como ... no, me cae bien como a él-espera!_

Rukia se incorpora de la cama, "¿Acabo de decir ..." sus ojos se abren y rápidamente agarra su teléfono y empieza a escribir,

_**Momo ... Necesito su ayuda!**_

**... V. ..**

"Gracias por ayudarme con mi plan de lección, Kurosaki-kun".

"No hay problema", dice a Ichigo, arrojando su bolsa al hombro. Incluso si es un maestro, sus acciones y los gestos son como la de un estudiante de secundaria. Él todavía había estado involucrado en algún pelea preparatoria.

Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo todavía tiene participación en peleas, pero eso es ya sea porque su protección de una alumna acosada por algunos estudiantes hombres rudos o porque los estudiantes de otras escuelas no sabía que él es un maestro porque él todavía se ve como un estudiante, por lo que recoge que en el pelo y es golpeado después. Pero todas esas peleas son simplemente defensa propia. Ichigo nunca inicia una pelea ... es por eso que más y más niñas en la escuela le admiro. Y una de esas chicas es el profesor tetona, Inoue Orihime.

De pie en la puerta, Inoue se sonroja cuando ella continúa: "Eres muy bonita, Kurosaki-kun ... así que creo que ... creo que debería darle una recompensa."

Ichigo rasguños su cabeza tímidamente, "Ah, gracias, pero que no será-" hace una pausa de sorpresa cuando Inoue repente le picotea en las mejillas.

"G-Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun. ¡Nos vemos mañana". Con eso, Inoue suavemente cierra la puerta y se colapsa en el suelo. Una mirada soñadora en su cara mientras ella toca sus labios como si la memorización de la sensación de su suave piel. _"¡Lo hice! Le di un beso! Ooh ..! "_ chillidos Inoue silencio.

En el exterior, Ichigo parpadea en la puerta cerrada y luego levanta una ceja. _'Creepy ...'_ pensó mientras se cepilla el lápiz labial mojado fuera de su mejilla y comienza a alejarse.

**... V. ..**

Rukia hace clic en su teléfono y lee otro mensaje de Momo.

_Rukia, u no hve 2 preocupación. __Es norma caen n love ur husbnd wid. __Esposas Ol todavia hizo b4 dey incluso se casó dos maridos deir! 4 G od del amor! *(Juro que no entendí el mensaje de texto creo que dic esto: Rukia, Ya no te preocupes. Es normal 4 de 2 caen en En el amor de esposos y Esposas y )_

_**Así Momo, como sabes eso? ~. ~**_

_¡Nada! Justo es un acto normal, Rukia. Tu no debes de sepárate de él en ningún instante_

_**'Momo ... =, \**_

_No imporata nada lo unico que imporata es que estas casada con una persona que te quiere y que daria todo por ti.y no imporata que sea tú sensei es tu mariidoooo * o *_

Rukia sonríe.

_**Gracias Momo ...  
yo loooove yah: D  
... y por cierto, yo soy un adolescente que se enamoro por primera vez**_

_Jeje ... de seguro. P _

Rukia le cae el teléfono a un lado y voltea sobre su espalda. Acostado en la cama y mirando al techo otra vez, Rukia sonríe ampliamente mientras se ve otra imagen de ella. Ella y dormir Ichigo en su cama, al lado del otro con una envoltura de brazos uno alrededor del otro.

Se ríe, muy felices en sus nuevos sentimientos encontrados (o recién aceptados). Y su felicidad crece más cuando oye la puerta se abre. Ella salta de la cama y corre a la sala de estar emocionado. "Ichigo?"

"Yo."

Ella sonríe, "Bienvenido a casa".

Él levanta una ceja, "Ah... gracias?" dice, confundir con alegría repentina de su esposa.

Rukia sonríe más amplia y eso hace que Ichigo mirada con suspicacia. Su mirada confusa fija en ella mientras se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y empieza a desabotonarse la camisa de vestir.

"¿Tienes hambre, Ichigo?"

"Ah no ... Yo ya tenía la cena en casa de Inoue."

Esto borra la sonrisa en su rostro y un ceño rápidamente que sustituye. "Así que, te gusta comer la cena con Inoue-Sensei mientras comía solo aquí, ¿eh?"

Pliegue de Ichigo cejas. "¿Qué?"

Rukia deja escapar un resoplido nasal, "¡Nada! ¡No me importa ... Si quieres comer con Inoue-sensei con más frecuencia, a continuación, siéntase libre". Agita una mano con desdén y se vuelve a dejar a su marido, pero la intensificación de flash aparece frente a ella y bloquea la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" -pregunta en voz baja. Con una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras su cuerpo apoyado en el otro lado para bloquear su camino. Tiene su camisa completamente desabrochada y el cinturón se ha ido ya, haciendo caer sus pantalones bajo revelar el borde de sus boxers negros y los rizos negros que se extiende hacia abajo a su ...

Rukia se ajusta la mirada para ocultar su rubor. Pero Ichigo se da cuenta y se inclina hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza en el lado de examinar la cara. "Hm, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es mi joven esposa celosa?"

Rukia frunce el ceño, todavía mirando a otro lado. "No, no lo soy. Sólo estoy pensando en la comida. Va a ir a perder y me ah-¡no!" Rukia Ichigo jadeos cuando envuelve un brazo en su cintura y tira de ella contra él en una carrera. Sus ojos como ella descubre su rostro peligrosamente cerca de ella.

"La comida, ¿eh? Estás preocupado por la comida ..." Ichigo dice con voz ronca, su aliento abanicando su cara. Se muestra que la media sonrisa de medio lado sexy y se mueve más cerca de ella. Rukia se sonroja y mueve la cabeza tan lejos como se pueda, ya que está abrazando a su cuerpo. "¿Has hecho los deberes ya?" Rukia le pregunta y se las arregla para darle una inclinación de cabeza. Ichigo sonríe: "Bueno ... entonces ¿cómo combate haciendo una tarea extra conmigo."

Con esto, Ichigo que tire en la cama y se cierne sobre su cuerpo inmediatamente. "I-Ichigo, ¿cuáles son usted, ah! Ichigo! Stop-basta! Aaggh ..!" Rukia aullidos, chillidos, saltos y menea en la cama como Ichigo empieza colocando besos juguetones alrededor de su cara.

Chup! Chup-mmuah!

"Akh! Ich-Ichigo?" Rukia intenta empujar su rostro pero Ichigo agarra a sus dos muñecas en una mano y continúa con sus ataques juguetones. Él se reía y reía mientras la pica en la frente, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas y el mentón y en cualquier lugar de su tacto labios. Mientras Rukia sigue menea, chillar y empujar la cara.

"Uugh Ichigooo ...!" Rukia gruñe, pegarle en la cara. Sus manos permanecen en su boca mientras ella los pantalones y resopla irritó aún sonrojada y enyesado todo. "Ya basta, ¿de acuerdo?" , dice mirando a su marido. Ichigo se detiene y sólo mirarla, pero después de un momento ...

Chup! Chup ...! Chup!

"Aaah ... Ichigo, le perv-umfh!" Protestas de Rukia son el silencio cuando Ichigo toma en sus labios.

Ella corta su respiración hacia adentro, la sangre corriendo por su rostro, su corazón latía con fuerza y hormigueo sensaciones diferentes en su interior. No es la primera vez que besa a Ichigo ella, pero Rukia se siente como si fuera su primera vez. Heck, cada vez que sus besos Ichigo, Rukia siempre se siente como si fuera la primera vez, porque parece dar siempre algo. Él sabe diferente cada vez y en estos momentos, Rukia está muy pegado desde que acabo de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Sus labios permanecen aún en los de ella como si la memorización de su gusto antes de que empiece el movimiento y acariciando sus labios. Rukia siente escalofríos y una sensación de hormigueo en los dedos del pie como la punta de la lengua toca los labios cerrados a la ligera. Se mueve lento y suave, como si no quiere asustarla. Ella siente que su lengua de nuevo, siguiendo las líneas de los labios lentamente pero con pasión urgente.

_No imporata nada lo unico que imporata es que estas casada con una persona que te quiere y que daria todo por ti.y no imporata que sea tú sensei es tu mariidoooo * o *_

Rukia cierra los ojos con fuerza, quiere responder a su beso, pero ella no sabe cómo. Además, ella es todavía vacilante y tímido al intimidad con su profesor es tan embarazoso para ella.

_"Vamos a Rukia! Recuerda lo que dijo Momo. Sólo urself ser! '_

Ichigo se aleja brevemente para inclinar la cabeza y mover los labios por su barbilla hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Sus besos son lentos y apasionado. Arrastra los labios a su oído antes de volver a capturar los labios de nuevo. Él realmente quiere hacerlo ahora con ella, pero él no quiere forzarla. Él quiere ser suave en ella, pero su paciencia se está empezando a derretirse como Rukia aún no responden con sus besos.

Su mano libre, la que no está sosteniendo sus muñecas, se mueve hacia arriba ahuecando el lado de su cara. Abre su boca y su lengua dardos, instando a su esposa a hacer lo mismo.

_'Oh mi Dios, la lengua es .. es .. él debería yo. Cómo haré yo.? Oh no ... "_ Rukia gemidos mientras trata de averiguar cómo responder a sus besos ... pero un gemido y fue entonces cuando Ichigo empieza a perder el control. Sus pantalones comienzan a ponerse más estricto y su cuerpo se calienta. Sus besos se hacen más urgente a medida que baja su cuerpo cae en ella hasta que el bulto en sus pantalones está presionando contra sus muslos. Eso hace que Rukia a endurecerse bajo sus pies, ella entra en pánico y jadeos haciendo rodar su lengua dentro de su boca y se reunirá con su propia lengua. La sensación se convierte en demasiado para ella ahora, con la pierna un movimiento brusco repentino y ella accidentalmente dio un rodillazo su "tesoro".

"¡Ay! Akh-Aah! .." Ichigo gritos, rodando hacia un lado y caerse de la cama. Rukia jadeos, ella se sienta en posición vertical y encuentra a su marido agarrando su ingle dolor y retorciéndose en el suelo.

Se muerde los labios y lo mira sin poder hacer nada antes de decir una vergüenza, "Lo siento ..."

**V ... ...**

"Waaah! Momo, metí la pata a lo grande!" Rukia grita, abrazando sus rodillas y hundió la cara en ella. Su hora de comer y ella y Momo están sentados bajo un árbol en su lugar favorito en el patio de la escuela. Scoots Momo más cerca de Rukia y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Ya, ya mi querido amigo, no llores. Es sólo un accidente! No quise patearle el ... ahm ... su su ..."

"Ingle".

"Sí, la ingle. Es sólo un accidente, ¿verdad?"

"Pero sentí que estaba decepcionado después de eso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si él está bien, pero él acaba de salir de mi habitación."Rukia dice en un tono apagado, olfateando y sollozando.

Bolsos Momo sus labios en el lado, "Hmm ... Tal vez sólo quiero dormir ya."

"Pero creo que está loco. Él quiere dormir conmigo anoche, puedo sentirlo. Pero acabo de meter la pata y todo lo ensucia. Soy un fracaso. Soy la peor mujer del mundo entero."

"Espera, Rukia! Quieres decir que ..." Momo haciendo pausas Rukia a mirarla.

"¿Qué?" Rukia le pregunta al ver la emoción en el rostro de su amiga.

"Rukia, ¿quieres decir que quieres hacerlo ahora?"

"¿Qué?"

"IT Rukia! TI como en el amor, tú finalmente quiero hacer el amor con él!"

Rukia se sonroja furiosamente: "I. .."

"Oh Rukia, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" Momo echa los brazos alrededor del cuello de Rukia y tira de ella en un abrazo apretado. "Eres una chica grande ahora Oh, estoy tan feliz que me dan ganas de llorar!"

"Ah, Momo?" Rukia se queja mientras su amigo llora de manera espectacular, frotando las caras juntas y continúa su discurso sobre el amor, los besos y los bebés? "Espera Momo, que está recibiendo una idea equivocada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Momo se aleja aunque sus brazos permanecen alrededor del cuello de Rukia.

"Momo, no me creo que estoy listo todavía. Quiero decir que yo quiero ser una esposa para él, pero todavía me siento incómodo cuando me besa".

Momo hace pucheros y se separe los brazos de su amigo, "Oh ¿y qué crees que debemos hacer?"

"No sé Momo. Tal vez sólo tiene que esperar a que yo esté listo."

"Pero, ¿cuánto se le va a esperar por ti?"

Rukia suspira y mira al cielo: "Yo no Momo, yo no lo sé".

**... V. ..**

Caminando hacia su salón de clases, alguien aparece de repente en la esquina y se tropieza con Ichigo. Por instinto, Ichigo rápidamente atrapa a la persona antes de que caiga al suelo. "Oh, lo siento, estás bien, Inoue-san?" -pregunta con indiferencia.

Sintiendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su rostro se inclina a ella, Inoue se sonroja furiosamente mientras sus gritos en la mente deleite. Los estudiantes en el pasillo que mira con curiosidad y la mirada maliciosa. "Yo-yo estoy bien ... Kurosaki-kun. G-Gracias," la maestra dice y siente lo enderezar los dos arriba.

"No hay problema", responde Ichigo, quitando el brazo de su cintura.

Inoue sonríe a él, "Ah Kurosaki-kun, gracias por quedarte en mi casa anoche y me ayuda con mi trabajo. Estoy muy agradecido".

"Ah, está bien. No hay de qué," Ichigo dice dando la espalda a Inoue. "Si necesitas algo me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo? Yah Ver nada más, Inoue-san."

"Ah, adelante! Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue olas mientras observa su forma de retirarse con una amplia sonrisa soñadora en su cara.

Al escuchar y ver que, los estudiantes comienzan zumbidos y murmullos preguntas que se convierte en chismes.

"¿Están saliendo?"

"¿No lo oyes? Kurosaki-sensei se cuelga en lugar Inoue-san."

"¡Sí! Probablemente están saliendo!"

Los rumores y chismes se difundió rápidamente por toda la escuela, con diferentes versiones y exageradas son la forma como la historia es p

"Y dicen que Kurosaki-sensei abrazos Inoue-sensei en el pasillo."

"¿Qué?" Rukia espeta con enojo haciendo Momo mueca de dolor en su asiento.

"Cálmate, Rukia. Es sólo que"

"¿Qué quieres decir calmarte? Husba Mi-" hace una pausa, dándose cuenta de que sus compañeros pudieran oírla. Ella toma una respiración profunda y se inclina hacia su amiga. "Momo, que está seguro de eso?" -pregunta entre los dientes apretados.

"Sí, toda la escuela es hablar de eso ahora?" Respuestas Momo luego ambos darse la vuelta cuando uno de sus compañeros de repente chillidos.

"Kya ... me gusta Kurosaki-sensei pero un profesor no puede ser nunca una relación sentimental con su estudiante así que voy a votar por Inoue-sensei. Después de todo, ella es perfecta para él!"

"¿Ves?" Momo le pregunta entonces se convierte en su mejor amigo que empieza a ser realmente enojado. "¿Y ahora qué? Usted sabe que puede esperar a Inoue-sensei después de la escuela y la golpeó para arriba, ¿qué dices?"

Huffs Rukia, "Momo, no podemos hacer eso."

"Hm ... bueno, ¿qué tal una amenaza de muerte?"

Sweatdrops.

Rukia se cruza de brazos y piensa por un momento antes entrecerrando los ojos a su amiga,

"Tal vez tengas razón, Momo".

"Así que vamos a hacer ahora una amenaza de muerte?"

Rukia mira a su amiga emocionado: "No, no lo estamos. Estoy hablando de Ichigo. Tal vez empiece a encontrar consuelo en otra mujer lo que antes de que él puede hacer eso, creo que debería actuar ahora".

Jadeos Momo, "¿Quieres decir que ..."

"Sí. Estoy listo. Voy a darle lo que quiere. Voy a renunciar a él esta noche."

Jadeos Momo más fuerte, "Rukia ..."

"Voy a recordarle su regla aula".

"¿Qué regla?"

"No hacer trampa".

"Oh ..." Momo gemir de diversión.

"Prepárate, soldado. Porque estamos en una nueva misión. ¿Estás conmigo?"

Momo se endereza en su asiento y dice: "Yo estoy contigo al cien por cien, teniente. Estoy contigo hasta el final."

Se miran el uno al otro saluda, uno al otro antes de la mano de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza y finalmente dijo: "Vamos a hacer esto!"

Sus compañeros de clase mirando a las dos chicas con confundir y caras curiosas antes de encogerse de hombros y volviendo a sus propios negocios.

**... V. ..**

En todo el mundo ...

Europa, 9:15 pm

Pasos apresurados y funcionamiento se oyen desde las escaleras corriendo hasta el tercer piso de un departamento determinado. Todos ellos se dirigen a la puerta más alejada de la planta y cuando finalmente llegar a él ...

"Kira-san!"

Un hombre que grita después de reventar la puerta abierta. Él y otras 3 personas detrás de él entra en el cuarto oscuro, todos buscando el propietario de la casa.

"Kira?" el hombre de pelo rojo llama. Luego, él y sus compañeros a su vez en el pasillo cocina al oír un gemido. Todos corren hacia la cocina y encuentra a su amigo rubio de pelo en el suelo. "Kira! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"R-Renji ..." el hombre rubio gemidos, agarrándose el abdomen sangrado.

"Kira, ¿qué pasó? Rangiku, remendar la herida rápido!"

"Hai!"

Después de un rato ...

"¿Te sientes mejor?" el hombre pelirrojo llamado Renji le pregunta Kira después de que sus camaradas femeninas acabados curación de su herida.

Pero Kira no le respondió y simplemente aprieta los puños y dice: "Se ha ido".

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ..."

"Rena se ha ido. Ellos se la llevaron."

Rangiku jadeos, "Oh mi dios. Así que es cierto, entonces ... el secuestro! Procedimientos"

"No es sólo un secuestro ordinario", una de plata interrumpe pelo chico joven, empujándose de la pared y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Ellos quieren nuestros compañeros o incluso a nosotros. Ellos quieren que todos nosotros, tal vez."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Los chicos detrás de esto nos quieren muertos o algo así? ¿Por qué?" Rangiku pide.

"Y esperar, y si ese es el caso, ¿cree clan de los lobos son los únicos responsables de esto?" Renji le pregunta, volviendo a Kira. "¿Has visto que tomaron Rena?"

"No. No puedo ni oler, así que no sé si realmente son del clan de los lobos".

"Ugh, a la mierda!" un hombre con un Tattoe 69 en su cara lo dice. "Hasta el momento, hay 7 mujeres compañeras de ser secuestrado o simplemente desaparecido. ¿Qué crees que quiere de ellos?"

Nadie habla por un tiempo pero luego Renji decide romper el silencio. "¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"

"Tenemos que volver a Japón".

Todas las cabezas se giran a la plata chico joven de pelo. "Japón ¿Por qué es así, Toshiro-kun?" Rangiku le pregunta como si ella no es feliz con la idea de volver a donde han venido.

"La mayoría de nosotros estamos todavía viviendo allí. Tenemos que ir allí y recoger a los demás. Supongo que quien está detrás de este secuestro tiene algo grande y peligroso plan en contra de nuestro clan." Toshiro se cruza de brazos y mira a cada persona en la habitación."Tenemos que advertir a los demás y pedir a algunos de ellos en busca de ayuda con respecto a este asunto."

"Sí, creo que tiene razón," Renji dice. "Tenemos que tomar este asunto en serio." Él se ríe y agrega: "Además, a excepción de Kira, los cuatro de nosotros no hemos encontrado nuestros compañeros aquí en la costa oeste, ¿no?"

Rangiku suspira con indiferencia, Hisagi pucheros y Toshiro sólo frunce el ceño.

"Está bien, voy a ir", dice Rangiku. "Además de que han pasado casi cien años desde que salimos de esa ciudad, así que estoy seguro de que nadie nos conoce allí."

"Sí, a excepción de algunos viejos amigos que dejamos atrás", dice Hisagi.

"Muy bien, vamos a establecer un plan de continuación nos dirigiremos de nuevo a donde venimos. ¿Quién está conmigo?" Renji le pide, poniendo su mano en frente.

Hisagi coloca su mano sobre la de él. "Yo soy".

Rangiku hace lo mismo, "Yo también."

Toshiro no decir o hacer nada, pero es obvio que va, es su idea después de todo. Cuando el 4 de ellos está de acuerdo, se ven en Kira y espera su respuesta. Pero el chico rubio niega con la cabeza. "Me quedaré aquí ... Tengo que encontrar a Rena", dice, con un tono lleno de tristeza y preocupación.

Las otras 4 personas suspira con simpatía, respetando la decisión de su compañero. "No te preocupes, Kira-san. Vamos a hacer esto juntos. Encontraremos Rena y traerla de vuelta."

Kira asiente con la cabeza tristemente, el pensamiento de su compañero / compañera de ser secuestrado es muy deprimente, pero él tiene que mantenerse fuerte. Él la encontrará, promete silencio.

"Muy bien, chicos! Estamos listos para una misión. Vamos a volver a Japón ... y vuelta a la ciudad de Karakura."

**Continuaraaa**

**Adiós nótese la falta de tiempo TuT**

**Mashiro n.n/**


End file.
